Miss You, Brother
by Haru-QiRin
Summary: Setelah kehilangan keluarganya, kini ia juga kehilangan adiknya. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka yang terpisahkan sekarang? AllSEMExNaru, KyuuNaru Family relationship , ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, many more. Yaoi! RAPE, Toys, BDSM. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Miss you, Brother**

**Desclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : KyuuNaru (Not Yaoi, but family relationship), SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, OroNaru, AllSEMExNaru, manymore~ (straight, yaoi, maybe yuri~)**

**Rate : M (Maybe HardYaoi #klo bisa)**

**Genre : angst, family, romance**

**Warning ! Yaoi (BOYxBOY!), RAPE, OOC, Torture, Toys, Slave, BDSM, weakNaru….**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jadi kalo nggak suka cerita begini, jangan di BACA! No Flame!**

* * *

Prologue

.

.

**SomeOne POV**

Aku berada di tengan kota yang besar dan penuh sesak. Banyak orang yang terus berlalu lalang di depanku. Mata mereka menatap diriku seakan – akan aku adalah salah satu makhluk yang perlu dikasihani. Ada juga yang memandangiku dengan jijik. Sudah 1 tahun aku harus terus menghadapi tatapan yang terasa menghina diriku ini. Tidak… Tidak hanya diriku. Tetapi adikku yang 2 tahun lebih muda dariku ini.

Mencari nafkah bersama dengan meminta – minta. Meski kaki kami lelah untuk berjalan, kami tetap terus berjalan. Terus meminta di pinggir jalan, ke setiap rumah – rumah. Mencari orang – orang yang baik hati untuk memberi uang.

Tidak memiliki tempat untuk berteduh, pakaian yang sudah lusuh dan tampak tidak layak untuk dipakai lagi serta tubuh yang semakin kekurangan gizi, tetap kami berusaha mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Menahan lapar, Merasakan panasnya sinar matahari yang terik membakar kulit dan hujan yang menumpahi diri kami, kami tidak akan mengeluh. Meskipun kami harus tidur bersama sampah – sampah dan hewan – hewan liar yang terkadang menyerang atau terkadang menjadi teman, kami tetap tegar menghadapinya.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali aku berteriak. Aku muak dengan hidup seperti ini! Aku ingin bisa seperti anak – anak lainnya. Bisa sekolah, memiliki orang tua, bermain sepuasnya tanpa perlu memikirkan apa yang bisa dimakan nanti malam karena kaa-san yang sudah menyiapkan saat pulang bermain, memiliki rumah untuk berteduh, pakaian bersih. Aku rindu saat – saat itu. Saat dimana kedua orang tuaku masih hidup. Saat dimana aku dan adikku dilimpahi oleh berbagai cinta dan sayang oleh orang tua kami. Tetapi itu semua sudah sirna. Itu hanya impian belaka yang tidak mungkin lagi terwujud bagi kami. Itu hanyalah khayalan semata.

"Naru-chan…" Panggilku membangunkan adikku yang tertidur di atas dadaku. Memang umurnya sudah berumur 3 tahun. Tetapi dengan gizi yang kurang, ia menjadi lebih kecil daripada anak – anak umur 3 tahun lainnya. Sungguh aku merasa sedih melihat kondisinya ini. Sementara aku yang sampai berumur 3 tahun terus mendapat gizi cukup malah mungkin berlebih, membuat diriku yang berumur 5 tahun ini mempunyai tubuh yang lebih besar daripada anak – anak berumur 5 lainnya. Seringkali orang mengira aku berumur 7 atau 8 tahun.

"mmnnhh… Hosh… nii-chan… s.. kit… hhhh.." adikku mendesah sakit. Ya… adikku sudah 4 hari ini sakit dan aku tidak dapat membelikan obat untuknya. Badannya sangat panas, mukanya memerah tampak menderita. Aku hanya bisa terus mengompres kain basah di dahinya dan menyelimutinya dengan kain lusuh yang tipis yang kutemukan dari tempat sampah saat mengamen kemarin. Memang adikku ini badannya lemah dan sering sakit, tetapi tidak pernah dia sakit selama ini. Aku menjadi khawatir akan keadaannya.

'Seandainya Kaa-san dan Tou-san ada' batinku sambil mengelus kepala adikku.

"Tahan ya Naru… Kamu mau ikut nii-chan mencari uang atau menunggu disini saja?" Aku mengambil posisi duduk sambil terus mendekap adikku.

"Nalu… hosh… nggak.. mau.. cendili…" Adikku mengencangkan kepalan tangannya pada bajuku sedikit kencang.

Akupun menggendongnya. Jujur, adikku ini memang tidak berat mengingat pertumbuhannya yang membuat hatiku miris setiap menggendongnya, apalagi pada saat dia sakit seperti ini.

Kami pun memulai aktivitas hari ini seperti biasanya.

.

**End POV**

**Normal POV**

.

Pukul 15.08 sore, seorang anak berambut merah keorange-an dan bermata merah maroon bagai darah sambil menggendong adiknya yang berambut kuning serta bermata biru bagai langit, melintasi sebuah taman di distrik X. Merekapun masuk ke taman tersebut. Sang kakak membaringkan adiknya di salah satu bangku taman.

"Kamu istirahat disini dulu ya Naru… Nii-chan mau membeli makan untuk kita."

"hheh.. hai… nii-chan…" balas adik lemah. Sang kakak membelai rambut sang adik, "Jangan kemana – mana ya..." lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan adiknya.

Sejenak, anak bersurai kuning itu menutup matanya. Sungguh ia merasakan lelah yang amat sangat. Ia juga merasa sedih. Ia selalu bertanya – tanya… Kenapa dirinya selalu merepotkan kakaknya. Sungguh… untuk anak berumur 3 tahun, untuk berpikir seperti itu terlalu cepat.

Ketika rasa lelah hampir menelan kesadarannya, tiba – tiba ia merasakan seseorang menoel bahunya. Ia pun membuka mata birunya yang sayu untuk bertemu dengan mata hitam yang kelam.

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa tidur disini?" tanya anak bermata hitam berambut raven itu terhadapnya. Si Raven memandang muka merah si kuning lalu mencoba menyentuh dahi si kuning. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu tahu kalau anak yang lebih kecil darinya itu dahinya sangat panas.

"Waa! Kamu sakit yaa?" tanya si Raven terkejut sampai melebarkan matanya dan tampak panik. Sementara si kuning terlihat ngos – ngosan tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan si raven, si raven pun menghampiri kakaknya.

"Aniki! Cepet bantu dia!" Lari si raven kearah anak raven lainnya yang terlihat lebih besar dan berambut panjang diikat satu.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya si raven besar bingung menanggapi adiknya, Sasuke si raven kecil.

"Dia sakit! Ayo kita ke dokter. Tolong dia aniki!" seru Sasuke menarik – narik pergelangan tangan kakaknya.

Raven besar menghampiri sosok tidak berdaya yang tergeletak di bangku taman tersebut dan mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Mengetahui seberapa panas suhu tubuh anak tersebut, ia membelalakan mata dan segera menggendong sosok kecil itu yang tanpa diduganya sangat ringan. "Badanmu panas! Ayo kita ke dokter! Ayo Sasuke!" "Hai!" balas Sasuke.

Si kuning yang terkejut segera membelalakan matanya dan mulai berontak, "Ti-tidak! Hhhh… jangan… ba..wa.. hhh.. Nalu… hosh…" Si kuning menendang kesana kemari dan mengepalkan tangannya sekencang mungkin memukul ke sembarang arah. Tentu saja mengenai si Raven itu, tetapi pukulan si kuning memang lemah dan tidak terasa sakit, jadi ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Tiba – tiba si raven merasakan seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tangan yang lebih kecil daripada miliknya.

"LEPASKAN ADIKKU!" teriak si Merah terlihat sangat marah. Ia siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya dan berhasil di hindari oleh raven. Sementara Sasuke terkejut kakaknya di serang tiba – tiba oleh orang tidak dikenal, "Aniki!"

"Tapi… sakitnya ini parah…" ucap raven tiba – tiba. "Aniki-ku mau membawanya ke dokter" sela Sasuke tiba – tiba.

Si kuning yang sudah menangis memanggil kakaknya, "Hiks… Nii…chan… hhhh… sob.. sob…" tangannya yang lemah mencoba meraih kakaknya yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Tentu saja kakaknya segera menggendong adik kesayangannya itu. Mengelus kepalanya dan menenangkan adiknya tercinta dengan mengelus punggugnya. "Jangan nangis lagi Naruto… Onii-chan ada disini." Sambil terus mengelus – elus punggung Naruto, si anak bersurai kuning tersebut.

Melihat sosok si merah yang menyayangi adiknya, akhirnya si raven besar buka suara, "Kenapa tidak kamu bawa dia ke dokter?" tanya di raven.

Sejenak si surai merah ke-orenge-an menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mengelus lalu mengangkat kepalanya menghadap raven. Mata merah hanya dapat menatap lekat ke mata hitam pekat dihadapannya. "Mudah untukmu bicara… kami bukan orang kaya seperti kalian yang bisa menggunakan uang dengan mudah hanya untuk hal yang kalian ingini. Kami… Hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami saja, kami sudah kewalahan. Apalagi kalau harus membayar biaya untuk membeli obat?" geram si rambut merah yang lalu membuang muka dari hadapan raven dan hendak berjalan pergi. Tetapi Sasuke segera memegang tanga si merah yang menumpu tubuh Naruto.

"Kau! Jangan berkata begitu dihadapan Anikiku!" teriak Sasuke.

Si raven besar segera menggenggam punggung si rambut merah. Makhluk merah pun memutar tubuhnya untuk bertemu pandang sekali lagi dengan onyx.

"Apa maumu!" geram si rambut merah keorangean.

"Biarkan aku yang membayar pengobatan adikmu itu." Ucapnya serius, menatap mata merah di depannya dengan lekat sekali.

Si merah sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan raven, hendak menolak, tapi si raven segera memotong, "Aku nggak terima penolakkan yaaa…" raven segera menarik tangan si merah.

"Tu… tunggu!" panik si merah karena tiba – tiba di tarik.

"Ayo cepat. Atau sakitnya akan tambah parah…." Balas si Raven. "Ayo cepat aniki!" Sasuke berlari.

Si merah tidak dapat berkata apa – apa. Terkejut? Tentu. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur. Amat sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan kakak-beradik yang sangat baik untuk membantu mereka. Tanpa disadari, anak berusia 5 tahun itupun meneteskan air matanya.

'_Kami-sama… arigatou… ternyata masih ada orang – orang sebaik mereka… hontou ni arigatou'_

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya raven yang sambil menarik si merah dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Ti-tidak… te-terima kasih…" ucapnya lirih dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Sama-sama… Senang bisa membantumu… Jadi jangan nangis lagi ya. Kau jadi konyol kalau menangis dengan mukamu yang galak itu." Ejek raven sedikit menyeringai iseng.

"Ap-Apa!" ucap si merah geram dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang ada di pelukkan kakaknya tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang sejak tadi merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Naruto merasa akan bisa akrab dengan kedua orang yang baru ditemuinya itu meskipun mereka dari kalangan yang berbeda. Dalam lamunannya, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berlari disebelah kakaknya (Nii-chan Naruto) memandang dirinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba. Naruto yang memang sedang lemas, agak susah untuk membalas pertanyaan sasuke, akhirnya si merah lah yang menjawab.

"Adikku bernama Naruto." Jawab si merah.

"Aku Sasuke! Ayo kita berteman Naruto!" riang Sasuke. Naruto yang memang dasarnya sudah merah mukanya, malah semakin memerah karena senang. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Si Raven besar yang mendengarkan, langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Itachi. Senang bisa membantumu Naruto-kun. Kudoakan kamu cepat sembuh." Ucap Itachi sambil menengok kearah Naruto, tapi tetap menggenggam tangan si merah, "Hm… Kalau kamu?" tiba – tiba Itachi mengarahkan matanya kepada si merah.

Terdiam sejenak, menyadari Itachi bertanya kepada dirinya, akhirnya ia menjawab, "Kurama! Senang berkenalan denganmu Itachi-san…"

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

Hiiiii~ Karya baru~ maaf buat reader yang menanti karya lainnya… Haru lagi mampet otak untuk TBD dan lagi mengubah sedikit plot dari I wanna Free! Apa lagi kuliah lagi sibuk – sibuknya… /(~.~)\ (Pusing – pusing)

Untuk cerita yang satu ini… Sepertinya prolog nya bosenin yha? Untuk chapter selanjutnya uda Haru buat kok… Moga – moga cerita yang ini tidak lama seperti yang lainnya dan lebih seru dari yang lainnya. Selama ada ide, Haru pasti bisa buat. Hehehehe~

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Yaaaa~ #Hug Naru-chan kecil biar sembuh (Naruto: Gyaaa! Kamu malah buat aku tambah sakit!) Lalalalala~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurama POV**

.

.

"_Naru! Kamu dimana! Naru!" teriakku di tengah hujan yang begitu deras. Sungguh aku begitu khawatir kepada Naruto, adikku. Dia masih begitu kecil dan masih sakit. Di tengah hujan yang sangat deras ini, kemana anak sekecil dia pergi?_

_Aku nggak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi. Jangan sampai Tuhan juga memisahkan aku dengan Naruto. Cukup saat itu saja aku kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayang. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa nasib sial selalui menghantui ku? Sebenarnya permainan apa yang ingin diberikan dunia kepadaku? Tidak cukupkah sekali saja cobaan itu datang? Cobaan yang membuat diriku terpuruk dalam penderitaan. Cobaan yang sudah cukup untuk memberikan kehancuran bagi diriku baik secara fisik maupun mental?_

_Kuterpa hujan yang sangat lderas ini tanpa peduli akankah aku akan sakit atau sesuatu hal yang buruk yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting aku bisa menemui adikku. Satu – satunya orang yang masih mempunyai hubungan darah denganku. Satu – satunya orang yang memenuhi pikiranku. Satu – satunya orang yang akan aku lindungi seumur hidupku. Bahkan untuk merelakan nyawapun aku mau untuk dirinya._

'_Kemana kamu Naruto? Lihat… Aku terus berlari… berlari… meneriakkan namamu. Mencari dirimu. Mencari jejakmu. Rasanya kakiku ini sudah sangat ngilu. Tetes air mata ini sudah kutumpahkan untukmu. Hujan yang menyirami tubuhku, terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk – nusuk kulitku. Tetapi kenapa kamu tetap tidak muncul dihadapanku?'_

_Aku menyadari, anak berumur 5 tahun sepertiku yang masih labil pasti tidak akan kuat seperti orang dewasa. Buktinya sekarang aku sudah merasa sangat lelah, kakiku mulai tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku, akhirnya aku ambruk di tengah jalan kota yang sepi dengan hujan yang terus menderu._

_Tidak banyak orang yang melintas disaat seperti ini. Sekalipun ada, mereka hanya melirikku tanpa menolong. Mereka merasa jijik dengan diriku yang begitu kotor dan lusuh. _

_Tak berdaya lagi aku untuk bergerak, hanya air mata yang terus menerobos keluar dari mataku dan tersapu terbawa air hujan yang terus mengguyur dengan sangat kencang. Sampai akhirnya rasa lelah melahap diriku untuk masuk ke gegelapan._

'_Naru… Tunggu niichan.. Niichan pasti akan mencarimu dan menemukanmu!'_

.

**End POV**

.

* * *

.

**Title : Miss you, Brother**

**Desclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : KyuuNaru (Not Yaoi, but family relationship), SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, OroNaru, AllSEMExNaru, manymore~ (straight, yaoi, maybe yuri~)**

**Rate : M (Maybe HardYaoi #klo bisa)**

**Genre : angst, family, romance**

**Warning ! Yaoi (BOYxBOY!), RAPE, OOC, Torture, Toys, Slave, BDSM, weakNaru….**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jadi kalo nggak suka cerita begini, jangan di BACA! No Flame!**

_**.**_

_**Setting waktunya 12 tahun yang akan datang yaaa**_

**Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Kurama : 17 tahun**

**Sasuke : 16 tahun**

**Itachi : 20 tahun**

**Untuk Rookie 9 sekitar 15 (KibaHinaShin)– 16 tahun(ShikaChouInoSaku) **

**NejiLeeTen : 17 tahun**

**GaaTemaKan : 15, 18, 17 tahun**

**Sai : 18 tahun**

**Yang lainnya di chapter – chapter selanjutnya yaaa ^o^ **

.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Difference

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

"Naruto-kun, ayo bangun." Seorang pemuda sekitar 25 tahunan yang memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya, tepatnya di bagian hidungnya, mencoba membangunkan anak remaja bernama Naruto yang tertidur diranjang papan berselimut tipis dan kelihatan tidak nyaman. Tapi sepertinya untuk anak remaja bernama Naruto, ranjang itu terlihat nyaman untuk di tiduri. Buktinya dia masih bisa bergumam, "mnggh… 5 menit lagi Iruka…"

Sebenarnya Iruka memang tidak tega membangunkan Naruto, mengingat pekerjaan semalam yang dilakukan olehnya. Melihat tubuh Naruto yang sangat kecil dan kurang gizi itu, membuat Iruka sangat tidak tega. Tubuh Naruto yang mungkin hanya mempunyai tinggi 160cm dan bobot berat badan 42kg, membuat figure dirinya terlihat lebih feminim seperti perempuan dibandingkan remaja lelaki umumnya yang berumur 15 tahun. Tidak hanya kekurangan gizi, Naruto juga mempunyai beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Apalagi luka di kedua pipinya yang membentuk kumis hewan melata itu tidak bisa hilang lagi dari pipinya. Tapi tetap saja, Iruka harus membangunkan Naruto.

"Ayo bangun. Atau Oro-sama akan marah kepadamu dan juga aku." Iruka sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto yang terlihat letih. Setiap mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto, suara rantai dan rantai yang saling beradu pasti terdengar memenuhi ruang kecil yang merupakan kamar Naruto. Ruangan berukuran 1,5 x 2 meter yang hanya cukup untuk dimasukkan ranjang papan Naruto.

Rantai yang menyambung pada kalung di leher Naruto serta rantai di kaki kirinya dan dikedua tangannya terus beradu seiring bergeraknya tubuh Naruto menimbulkan suara yang nyaring dan berisik. Akibatnya, Naruto pun terjaga. Ia mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya untuk menerima sedikit cahaya kamarnya yang minim cahaya itu untuk melihat Iruka. Naruto pun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ohayou… Iruka-san…" Ucap Naruto dengan suara paraunya sambil mengusap – usap matanya dengan tangan kanan dan lagi – lagi suara rantai bisa terdengar.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun… saatnya bangun dan siap – siap untuk sekolah." Balas Iruka tersenyum kearah Naruto. Ia segera melepaskan rantai – rantai yang diikatkan pada tubuh Naruto yang segera mengambil posisi duduk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Iruka-san… Kepalaku sakit… huffhh…" ucapnya lemah.

Iruka yang memandang wajah merah Naruto yang terlihat menderita segera meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Naruto. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto, akhirnya matanya terbelalak.

"Ya ampun! Tubuhmu panas sekali Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kamu istirahat saja. Gimana? Nanti akan aku bawakan obat untukmu." Seru Iruka yang tampak khawatir.

"Mngghh… Mungkin memang aku harus istirahat…" tentu dengan suara lemah dan paraunya, Naruto merasa tiba – tiba pandangan matanya tidak bisa fokus akibat serangan pusing yang di deritanya. Akhirnya ia mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya dengan dibantu oleh Iruka.

Lalu sesosok pria paruh baya bermata kuning seperti ular dan berambut hitam panjang masuk kedalam kamar kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu membuatnya tidur lagi Iruka?" desis sosok tersebut. Suara orang tersebut sukses membuat Iruka merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia pun segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan membungku. Sementara Naruto masih mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusingnya itu.

"A-anu… Oro-sama… Naruto-kun sakit lagi." Ucap Iruka gemetar.

"Oh…" pria paruh baya itu menaikkan kedua alisnya seakan – akan terkejut dengan kabar yang di dengarnya, "Lalu…?" tanya tuannya itu dengan tenang.

Mendapatkan reaksi tuannya yang seperti itu, membuat Iruka yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin semakin merasa terpojok. Tetapi dengan segenap keberanian yang ia keluarkan, ia mencoba membantu Naruto.

"Sa-saya pikir… Naruto-kun pe-perlu beristirahat." Sedikit gagap Iruka tetap mengajukan pendapatnya tanpa peduli akan resiko yang diterimanya.

Naruto yang mengetahui Iruka mencoba membelanya segera membangunkan tubuhnya lagi untuk mengambil posisi duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Chi-chi…" sahut Naruto lemah, "hhh… boleh aku istirahat di rumah? Hosh…."

Iris biru yang layu dan terlihat takut bertemu dengan iris kuning.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menatap sosok anak dihadapannya dengan dingin, "Tidak… kamu mau menjadi anak nakal Naru-chan?"

Naruto merasa tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dengan nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh figure papanya itu. Nada yang terkesan tenang tetapi dingin dan seakan – akan mengancam 'Kamu akan tahu akibatnya bila bolos'. Lelaki paruh baya itu segera menjejakkan kakinya keluar dan memerintah Iruka, "Segera mandikan dia dan bawa ke ruang makan dalam waktu 10 menit."

"Ta-tapi Orochimaru-sama!" sergah Iruka tidak setuju dan hendak mengejar sosok Orochimaru itu. Tapi sebelum Iruka sempat berlari, ada sebuah tangan yang kecil dan hangat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Iruka. Iruka yang penuh rasa khawatir segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Ayo Iruka-san…hhhh… aku nggak apa – apa…." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang begitu manis dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terharu.

Sungguh… Iruka sedih sekali, _'Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah begitu kejam terhadap anaknya seperti ini! Kasihan Naruto yang mempunyai ayah seperti iblis itu!'_ Iruka merasa darah nya mengalir ke atas kepalanya. Amarah yang dirasakannya begitu besar, tetapi tidak dapat ia luapkan. _'Suatu saat aku akan mengeluarkan Naruto dari tempat ini! Pasti! Aku benar – benar tidak kuat harus melihatmu menderita selama bertahun – tahun. Akulah yang akan memberikan figure seorang ayah bagi dirimu ini.'_ komitmennya di dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari, Iruka meneteskan setitik air mata yang segera disadari oleh Naruto.

"Iruka-san? Kenapa? Hhh…" Naruto bingung melihat Iruka mengeluarkan air matanya dan merasa sedih juga.

"Aku nggak apa – apa kok… ayo Naruto-kun." Ajak Iruka yang segera membantu Naruto untuk bangun dan membawanya keluar kamar untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

**Rin~( ¬ ̪ ¬ )/\ ( ¬ ̻ ¬ )~Rin**

.

.

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah ke-orange-an dengan iris merah sedang melirik jam tangannya. Terlihat sepertinya dia sednag menanti seseorang untuk muncul. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku Café Konoha yang terdapat di dalam Bandara Konoha tersebut.

"Lama sekali sih." Geramnya tidak sabar dan berakhir dengan jari – jemarinya yang bergantian mengetuk – ngetuk di atas meja.

Setelah beberapa kali melirik jam tangannya dan mengetuk – ngetukkan jarinya, akhirnya sosok yang di nantikannya masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut dan di sambut oleh pelayan yang ada.

Tampak sosok gadis tersebut melirik sana sini untuk mencari seseorang. Ketika mendapati orang yang dicari, ia segera memanggilnya.

"Ku-niisan!" panggil gadis itu. Gadis berumur 16 tahun, berambut merah yang sisi kanan kirinya memiliki potongan berbeda, dan memiliki mata beriris merah yang ditutupi oleh sebuah kacamata berbingkai biru segera menghampiri sosok yang dicarinya itu. Ia pun masuk dengan penuh semangat.

"Maaf Kurama-niisan! Aku kelamaan yah?" seru gadis itu lagi sambil duduk dihadapan sang pemuda.

"Bukan lama lagi. Bisa – bisa aku menjamur di sini. Sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggumu. Bagus aku nggak tinggal kabur. Memang tadi ngapain saja Karin?" Kesal Kurama, pemuda berumur 17 tahun tersebut. Segera disesapnya jus apel yang masih ada diatas meja.

"Gomena… Maaf nii-san… Habis tou-san dan kaa-san tidak memberitahu aku kalau pesawat baa-san dan jii-san bakal delay. Pas aku menggerutu, mereka baru kasih tahu aku." Cibir Karin. "Maafkan imouto mu ini yah nii-san…" ucap Karin dengan suara manisnya yang di buat – buat. Karin pun segera memanggil pelayan untuk order.

"Kamu sih… Bukannya tanya daritadi." Balas Kurama semakin sebal dengan sikap adiknya. Karin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia segera meng-order jus strawberry dan melanjutkan percakapan yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Tapi kenapa kamu nggak mau menemaniku, kaa-san dan tou-san untuk menunggu baa-san dan jii-san?" sergah Karin kembali.

Kurama tiba – tiba terdiam mendengarnya. Entah kenapa matanya tiba – tiba sendu. Sungguh, Kurama benar – benar tidak tahu mau bicara apa kepada Karin. Karin yang melihat Kurama menjadi tertegun karena ekspresi yang ditunjukkan olehnya terlihat sangat sedih.

Ekspresi ini mengingatkan Karin kembali saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat itu Kurama mempunyai sorot mata yang terlihat seperti tidak ada kehidupan, hampa dan kosong. Pandangan yang begitu sedih, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasakan sakit yang di deritanya seperti apa. Karin juga ingat kalau pada saat itu Kurama begitu pendiam dan begitu tertuup terhadap siapapun.

Ya, memang benar kalau Karin dan Kurama bukanlah saudara kandung, tetapi Kurama itu diadopsi oleh keluarganya. Tetapi seringkali orang – orang percaya kalau mereka itu saudara kandung karena wajah Kurama yang bisa di bilang ganteng dengan rambut hampir merah dan bermata merah itu begitu mirip dengan Karin yang memiliki ciri khas hampir sama dengan Kurama. Hanya saja Karin itu cantik, bukan ganteng.

Karin mengetahui kalau Kurama sedang mencari – cari adik kandungnya. Tetapi dia tidak mengetahui secara spesifik seperti apa adiknya itu.

Merasa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan nya membuat suasana tidak nyaman, Karin pun segera mengubah topik.

"Nii-san! Habis ini kita ke pantai yuk!" ajak Karin tiba – tiba.

"…."

Melihat tidak ada respon, Karin mengayunkan tangannya di depan mata Kurama. Kurama yang merasa risih akhirnya segera menghentikan tangan Karin dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karin.

"Aku mendengarmu Karin…" geram Kurama. Lalu sedikit terenyum, "Baiklah… Nanti kita ke pantai dan kamu harus mentraktir nii-san mu ini untuk makan malam sebagai permintaan maaf. Oke?" Kurama semakin menyeringai sambil menatap Karin. Entah kenapa, Karin tiba – tiba memerah wajahnya.

"O-oke! Nanti aku traktir kamu… Tapi jangan yang mahal – mahal yah!" Seru Karin masih dengan wajah merona. Kurama yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Pelayan tiba – tiba datang dan membawa pesanan Karin. Setelah beberapa menit disana, akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari café tersebut setelah membayar pastinya.

Setelah keluar dari café, Kurama memandang langit biru dari jendela. Warna yang begitu ia rindukan. Mengingatkan iris _saffire _yang dimiliki oleh orang yang sangat disayanginya.

'_Naru… bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apakah kamu bahagia dan hidup enak? Atau sebaliknya? Coba lihat nii-chan sekarang. Nii-chan memiliki keluarga yang begitu mencintai nii-chan. Begitu baik kepada nii-chan. Apakah kamu akan senang jika mengetahui hidup nii-chan begitu bertolak belakang dengan keadaan kita dulu? Gimana dengan dirimu? Apakah kamu juga sekarang memiliki keluarga yang dimilki nii-chan? Naruto… Nii-chan begitu rindu kepadamu. Sekarang kamu dimana? Sudah bertahun – tahun nii-chan mencarimu, bahkan sampai ke belahan dunia lain. Tapi tetap saja nii-chan tidak bisa menemukanmu. Padahal nii-chan ingin membagikan kebahagiaan yang dimiliki nii-chan sekarang.'_

.

.

**To Be Continue~~~~~**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Selesai deh chapter pertama! Chapter kedua sedang tahap pembuatan… .

Haru mengucapkan terima kasih buat :

**Ndoek**

** Cherry Kuchiki**

** Satsuki Naruhi**

** ChaaChulie247**

** AkamakiKyuu**

Thx banget buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review dan mengkritik. Untuk Prolog memang sengaja nggak kasih konflik (tapi emang aku ngerasa aneh juga sih, sampai – sampai aku berpikir salah taro cerita buat prolog) hahaha~

Untuk penulisan yang berantakan, Haru juga minta maaf karena Haru juga ngerasa begitu pas ngebaca ulang. Tapi karena uda males benerin lagi, Haru biarinin aj… hahahaha~ (Memang segitu kemampuan Haru… TT_TT)

Untuk umur Itachi dan Sasuke waktu ketemu Kurama dan Naruto itu 8 dan 4 tahun. Makanya Sasuke nya OOC banget biar ada kesan anak kecil yang imut dan bawel sebelum menjadi sosok yang stoic habis (Haru janji entar pas gede Sasuke nya pasti nggak OOC banget banget ^o^v). Meskipun Sasuke besar itu cool abies, tetap saja yang namanya anak kecil itu imuuttz… Jadi aku merasa harus menunjukkan sisi manis Sasuke. Hahahaha….

Oh yha… minta pendapat untuk chapter 1 ini yaaa~

Aku ngerasa masih ada yang kurang banget. Bagi reader yang ingin cerita lebih panjang, mungkin di chapter – chapter selanjutnya bisa kalian dapetin dari cerita ini.

Jadi…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Yaaa…. Mohon kritikan dan saran lagi… (Yang positif, bukan flame aneh – aneh…)

m(_ _)m Arigatou~

.

.

.

#Percakapan dengan Chara Naruto di hilangkan dulu…


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto POV**

.

"_Nii-chan... hiks... hiks... hhh.."_

_Seminggu sudah aku terpisah dengan kakakku. Di ruang yang gelap ini, membuat rasa takut terus menghantui diriku. Sepi... takut... membuat fisik dan mentalku ini sem__ak__in jatuh. Air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk tidak pernah bisa ku hentikan.__ B__ahkan aku dapat merasakan kalau sakit yang kuderita sejak saat itu tidak juga reda. Malah sepertinya semakin parah._

_Aku tidak peduli mataku akan membengkak. Aku tidak peduli suaraku m__e__ngganggu penghuni lain di tempat ini. Aku tidak peduli tenggorokkan ku semakin sakit karenanya. Aku juga tidak peduli jika sakitku semakin parah._

_Yang kuingini hanya bebas, keluar dari tempat ini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu kakakku. Satu – satunya orang yang selalu kukagumi. Satu – satunya sosok yang kusayang. Satu – satunya orang yang selalu bersama diriku dan memenuhi jiwa serta pikiran ini._

_Pikiranku melayang. Memandang kosong dengan mata yang berlinang air mata menuju pintu yang dihadapanku. Rantai yang terikat di kedua tangan dan kaki kiriku membuatku tidak dapat keluar dari kandang ini.__ Seketika, sedikit cahaya memasukki ruang ini._

_Rasa takut tiba – tiba menyambar kesadaranku. Kurasakan gemetar yang sangat kuat menaungi tubuhku yang terasa dingin._

"_Tidak! Ja... hhh... jangan mendekati... hhh... Nalu..."_

_Lagi – lagi orang itu datang. Orang yang merantaiku di tempat ini. Orang yang selalu menyakitiku. Orang yang selalu membuatku semakin meraung dalam tangis. Orang yang telah membuat diriku terpisahkan dari kakakku. Aku tak suka orang itu! Aku benci dia! Dia membuat hidupku merasakan neraka dunia!_

_Tapi apa dayaku? Aku hanyalah anak berumur 3 tahun yang bertubuh lemah dan sering sakit. Anak yang selalu merepotkan orang – orang di sekitarku. Mungkin kakakku juga merasa aku sangat merepotkannya. Tapi aku yakin, ia sangat menyayangiku dan selalu sabar menghadapi diriku. Apa Naru salah nii-chan? Apa yang Naru pikirkan itu malah kebalikkannya untukmu?_

_Kurasakan orang itu menarik tanganku dan tanpa persiapan langsung menembuskan sesuatu yang sangat tajam pada kulit tanganku ini. Sangat sakit dan ngilu, membuat teriakkanku menyalang keras. Kulihat orang itu memasukkan suatu cairan kuning bening dalam tabung itu. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan itu berkurang dan menerobos mas__u__k ke dalam saluran darahku._

_Sungguh... Ini sangat menyakitkan. Semakin banyak cairan itu masuk, semua jaringan tubuh ini terasa sakit. Bagaikan __beribu benda tajam__ yang menusuk tanpa ampun meski ku tahu pada kenyataannya hanya ada satu __benda __yang di tusukkan padaku._

_Air mataku semakin deras mengucur, membuat pandangan mataku semakin kabur. Akhirnya cairan dalam tabung itu habis dan ditinggalkan dalam tubuhku yang semakin lemah. __Ini bukan pertama kali aku dimasukkan oleh cairan aneh itu, tapi ini sudah ke-3 kalinya. Semakin cairan itu banyak masuk ke dalam tubuhku, aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang terkikis di dalam diriku ini. _

_Apakah kalau Naru mati disini Naru bisa bertemu nii-chan?_

"_Tolong.. Nii-chan.. hh.. __Nalu .. hh... lindu cama Nii-chan... hiks... Nalu kange... hh.. n..."_

_Tubuh yang semakin lemah, membuat diriku tak dapat lagi bergerak. Kegelapanpun menenggelamkan keterjagaanku._

_._

**End POV**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Title : Miss you, Brother**

**Desclaimer : Naruto ****by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : KyuuNaru (Not Yaoi, but family relationship), SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, OroNaru, AllSEMExNaru, manymore~ (straight, yaoi, maybe yuri~)**

**Rate : M (Maybe HardYaoi #klo bisa)**

**Genre : angst, family, romance**

**Warning ! Yaoi (BOYxBOY!), RAPE, OOC, Torture, Toys, Slave, BDSM, weakNaru….**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jadi kalo nggak suka cerita begini, jangan di BACA! No Flame!**

_**.**_

_**Setting waktunya 12 tahun yang akan datang**_

**Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Kurama : 17 tahun**

**Sasuke : 16 tahun**

**Itachi : 20 tahun**

**KibaHinaShin****Gaa : 15 tahun**

**ShikaChouInoSak****u : 16 tahun**

**NejiLeeTen****Kan**** : 17 tahun**

**Tema****Sai : 18 tahun**

**Yang lainnya di chapter – chapter selanjutnya yaaa ^o^**

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Yellow, Red, and Blacks

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

'KLIK'

'KLIK'

'KLIK, KLIK, KLIK'

"Bagus Kyuubi! Kamu memang hebat! Tanpa harus diberitahu, kamu sudah tahu harus bergaya seperti apa." Ucap gadis berambut hitam dengan model rambut yang di jepit keatas dan matanya yang pucat lavender itu tidak meruntuhkan pandangan mata yang berkobar – kobar penuh semangat. Wanita itu yang memakai baju berjaring dan dalamnya sedikit tembus yang ditutupi dengan jubah panjang berwarna coklat muda serta memakai rok jeans di atas lutut dengan sepatu hak hitamnya setinggi 5cm. Dengan mengancungkan satu jempol tangannya, ia menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

Pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu bereaksi cuek menanggapi komentar sang director di hadapannya itu. Kyuubi berambut merah keorange-an, bermata merah dengan tubuh yang masculine dan tinggi layaknya sosok idaman perempuan yang terbalut dalam kaus hitam yang sedikit ketat sehingga memperlihatkan otot – ototnya yang terbentuk, dipadu dengan celana yang berwarna senada yang dihiaskan dengan rantai yang menjuntai disebelah kanannya serta dipadu juga dengan sneakers berwarna sama. Tampak sosoknya yang bergaya sedikit emo tetapi keren.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis berambut merah yang menonton sesi fotonya itu. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan rambut dan mata yang berwarna sama, yang tubuhnya dibalut dengan kemeja putih tipis yang kancingnya hanya di pasang 2 biji dibagian bawahnya dan memakai dalaman tanktop hitam. Ia memakai celana jeans super pendek (Hotpants) berwarna biru gelap beserta sandal santainya yang berwarna putih yang nggak rumit bentuknya. Ia juga memakai sebuah kacamata berwarna hitam yang membuatnya semakin manis.

Gadis berambut merah itu tampak merona, "Nii-san memang keren!" ucapnya riang mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Thanks Karin." Balas pria itu tersenyum sambil menepok pelan dan mengelus kepala gadis merah yang dipanggil Karin. Karin menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hmmm… Apa nii-san sudah bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Karin kepada sosok yang dipanggil nii-san olehnya itu yang hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tandanya jelas dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Karin sedikit sebal dan cemberut melihat pola tingkah kakaknya itu. Sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Karin mendekati sesosok remaja berparas cantik, berambut coklat gelap tergerai, bermata coklat caramel dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan memakai T-shirt putih bertuliskan 'Staf' di punggung belakang dengan celana jeans hitam panjang serta memakai sepatu skets putih.

"Haku!" Panggil Karin kepada orang tersebut. Haku segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut hijau menuju Karin.

"Ya?" jawabnya tersenyum. Setelah berhenti didepan Haku, Karin mengatakan tujuan utamanya memanggil Haku.

"Apa Kurama-niisan sudah boleh balik?" Haku segera menutup mulut Karin. Membuat Karin kaget, "Eh! Ap…" "Jangan sebutin nama asli Kyuubi, Karin-senpai."

Kedip sekali. Kedip dua kali. Ketiga kali. Haku pun melepas bekapannya itu ketika menyadari mata Karin yang sudah sadar akan ucapannya tadi.

"Ma.. maaf Haku, aku lupa. Hehehe…" Karin mengusapkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak apa – apa senpai. Kyuubi sudah boleh pulang kok. Photo session bagiannya sudah beres. Oh ya, jangan lupa kasih ini sama Kyuubi." Karin menerima sebuah kertas yang diberikan Haku, "Tolong perhatikan dia senpai. Jangan sampai telat kayak tadi lagi atau kontrak yang diberikan padanya akan batal." Haku memperingatkan dan mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

"Oke! Pasti akan ku beritahu. Arigatou Haku… Jaa ne!" salam Akrin dambil mengedipkan mata kirinya dan segera lari menuju nii-san tercintanya. Segera ditarik tangan Kurama oleh Karin untuk keluar dari gedung studio tersebut. "Ayooo nii-san! Kamu sudah janji akan menemaniku ke pantai hari ini." Seru Karin dengan riangnya.

Meskipun baru saja dari bandara untuk menjemput kakek dan nenek dan juga mengikuti photo session, Kyuubi tetap rela menemani Karin untuk jalan – jalan. Sungguh kakak idaman Karin, tidak seperti 'nii-san'nya yang satu lagi.

Saat ini Kurama tidak menunjukkan sikap lembutnya kepada Karin seperti biasa. Tapi ia memandang dingin kesekitarnya, meskipun sedang ditarik – tarik oleh Karin dengan semangatnya. Sebenarnya bukan mau Kurama untuk menunjukkan sikap dingin seperti itu. Semua ini dikarenakan karakter yang harus ditunjukkan pada saat menjadi seorang 'Kyuubi'. Aslinya Kyuubi itu orang yang semangat, tapi misterius. Galak, tapi lembut. Keras kepala, tapi sabar. Iseng habis, tapi pengertian. Sungguh sosok yang sangat menarik dan dikagumi Karin.

Perjalanan ke pantai tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Tepat pukul 14.00 mereka sampai di kota Amegakure. Kota yang tidak jauh dari Konoha, tempat mereka tinggal. Karin merenggangkan tubuhnya merasakan angin pantai yang berhembus lembut menyentuh kulitnya, "Senangnya sudah sampai! Gara – gara pekerjaanmu kita jadi datang terlalu siang, tapi untung belum sore."

"Ya… Gomene… bukan keinginanku juga ada kerjaan mendadak dari Anko ular berbisa itu." Ucap Kurama tenang. Ia berjalan tenang menuju pesisir pantai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana jeansnya, melihat laut biru yang membentang dihadapannya.

"Ah… Itu mah karena kesalahanmu nii-san! Sudah diberi jadwal oleh Haku, tapi malah tidak kamu baca. Kamu memang pemalas!" Keluh Karin sedikit sebal akan kebiasaan buruk kakaknya itu. Kyuubi yang mendengar cibiran Karin hanya tersenyum ketus sambil terus memandang warna biru kenangannya. Kembali kenangan itu merasuki pikirannya.

'Naruto' batinnya.

Sementara itu, Karin berlari mengikuti pesisir laut. Melihat jejak kerang laut dan langkah kepiting yang bertebaran. "Ayo nii-san! Cepat kesini! Kita ke tempat '_itu_'!" teriak Karin dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kemudian berjalan lagi untuk menuju tempat yang diinginkannya.

'Tempat '_itu_' yah…' pikir Kurama. Raut mukanya mendadak sedih, tapi segera ia ubah, menyiratkan sedikit senyum yang sedih. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti jejak Karin yang terjiplak di pasir putih tempatnya berpijak untuk menuju tempat '_itu_'.

'Seandainya kamu disini Naru…'

.

.

~(‾▿‾~) ~(_o_)~ (~‾▿‾)~

.

.

"Jangan lelet! Cepat bereskan barang – barangmu!" teriak wanita berambut pink terang sambil memegang sapu. Matanya yang coklat gelap tampak sangat menyeramkan. Ia mengenakan dress coklat kuning yang roknya terbelah sampingnya dan terdapat obi di bagian pinggangnya serta memakai celana hitam pendek. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah topi yang diperban di sekitarnya.

"Ha-hai… Tayuya-san." Ucap remaja berambut kuning sedang memasukkan bajunya ke dalam sebuah tas lusuh yang berukuran sedang. Remaja berambut kuning, berkulit tan dan bermata biru itu mengenakan kaos hitam lusuh dan celana selutut yang terlihat besar di tubuh kecilnya itu. Gerakkan remaja itu sedikit pelan dan tangannya gemetaran.

"Cepat!" wanita bernama Tayuya itu geram melihat gerakkan sang remaja dan segera mengayunkan sapunya mengenai punggung remaja itu dengan sangat keras. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali.

"Akh! Akh! Ma- akh! Maaf Tayuya-san! Ukh!" Air mata sudah mulai berlinang keluar dari iris biru itu. Tampak wajahnya yang menahan rasa sakit, tetapi ia tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

GREP

.

Gagang sapu yang terus terayun itu pun segera dipegang oleh pemuda lain yang tiba – tiba masuk. Matanya memandang mata Tayuya dengan tajam.

"Biar aku yang mengawasi Naruto." Ucap pemuda tersebut. Pemuda ini tampak berumur 16-18 tahun dengan rambut putih yang belahannya zigzag serta di iket sedikit rambut bagian kiri dan kanan dekat pipinya. Matanya beriris hijau dan bagian bawah matanya diberi tato berwarna merah dan di dahi bagian tengah terdapat dua titik merah. Pakaian yang dikenakannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Tayuya, yang berbeda hanya bajunya berlengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang.

Tayuya merasa sangat ingin marah – marah saat itu juga karena kegiatannya yang mulai mengasikan (menurutnya) itu dihentikan oleh sang pemuda. Tapi menyadari dirinya bukan apa – apa di hadapan sang pemuda, ia segera melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu di kamar milik sang korban.

Pemuda berambut putih itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang merah dan berlinang air mata, tubuhnya gemetaran dan baju bagian punggungnya sedikit robek memperlihatkan sedikit noda berwarna merah. Naruto memandang pemuda yang menolongnya itu, menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman dari bibirnya yang bergetar, "A-arigatou… sob… Kimimaro-san… Hhh.. hhh.. sob.."

"Hn. Cepat bereskan barang – barangmu. Aku tunggu di depan." Ucap Kimimaro melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Naruto yang kecil dan menutup pintu. Sedikit menghela napass, Kimimaro menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sebelah pintu kamar Naruto. Ia melihat kiri dan kanan, memandang lorong yang kosong dan gelap serta dingin dan menutup matanya. 'Bukan salah Tayuya. Itu semua salah Naruto yang lambat dan bodoh.' Pikir Kimimaro sambil membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Pikirannya melayang, memikirkan hal – hal yang terjadi pada Naruto. Dari cara berbicara dan napas Naruto, Kimimaro tahu kalau demam Naruto tadi pagi belum sembuh. Tapi malah disiksa terus. Tidak hanya di rumah saja ia disiksa, tetapi di sekolahnya pun ia disiksa. Kimimaro tahu semuanya itu, karena dialah pengawas Naruto dimanapun atas perintah Orochimaru. Meskipun penyiksaan itu terus berlanjut setiap harinya, meskipun dia terus menyaksikannya setiap hari, ia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya memandang diri Naruto yang menderita tapi tetap tersenyum. Bahkan dihari ini, saat Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada teman – temannya, Naruto hanya di diamkan dan menerima hinaan lebih parah dari biasanya. Katanya karena hari ini terakhir bertemu Naruto, mereka ingin memberi kesan yang mendalam.

Kalau saja tadi Kimimaro tidak segera menolong Naruto, mungkin Naruto akan hancur di tangan teman – teman sekelasnya. Sungguh ia merasa kesal pada Naruto. Karena bertubuh lemah, bodoh, linglung dan merepotkan. Ya, Kimimaro hanya membantu membebaskan Naruto dari segala penganiayaannya jika nyawa Naruto sudah menjadi taruhan dalam penyikasaan tersebut. Sungguh, kalau bisa Kimimaro tidak mau bertemu serangga tak berarti seperti Naruto menjadi tanggungannya. Ia sungguh merasa sangat kesal dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Masih memejamkan matanya, Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng tas lusuhnya yang terlihat besar tetapi enteng. "Kimimaro-san" panggil Naruto pelan. Kimimaro membuka matanya dan memandang heran Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto?" sahutnya dingin. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang sedikit bertambah merah dan matanya sedikit takut memandang dirinya. Sosok kecil itupun mendekati dirinya dan memegang tangan kirinya. Kimimaro tidak bergeming disentuh oleh Naruto, ia malah menatap lekat terhadap benda yang dikeluarkan dari saku jaket orange yang di baru dikenakan Naruto. Sebuah gelang terbuat dari benang sulam yang di pintal dengan corak indah yang tersusun rapi. Warna yang dipadukan adalah hitam, biru gelap, putih dan merah gelap yang tampak sangat serasi. Dapat ia lihat dibalik gelang tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Kimimaro' dengan warna putih.

Gelang itu segera disesapkan oleh Naruto ditangan Kimimaro. Sosok kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kimimaro kembali yang jauh lebih tinggi 18cm darinya dan tersenyum manis dengan wajah merona.

"Hhh… untukmu Kimimaro-san.. hhh… karena telah mengawasiku dan menjagaku dengan baik.. hhh… Hontouni arigatou untuk bantuanmu selama ini…" meski sedikit susah untuk berbicara, Naruto tetap mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Kimimaro.

Kimimaro terpaku. Ia hanya diam menatap Naruto dan kemudian melihat gelang yang dikenakannya. Sementara sosok di depannya masih memberikan senyuman manisnya terhadap Kimimaro.

.

**Kimimaro POV**

.

DEG!

.

Kenapa? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di dalam dada ini. Sesak dan sakit. Ku sentuh gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Perasaan apa ini? Rasa membuncah yang membuat diriku bingung. Perasaan yang sudah lama sekali tidak kurasakan. Rasa yang sudah kulupakan sejak saat itu. Perasaan yang kukira tidak akan pernah lagi aku ingat untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak mau perasaan ini muncul. Tidak ingin ia kembali karena perasaan itu telah lama aku buang dari dalam diriku.

Naruto... Memang sosok yang sangat menyebalkan. Mengingatkanku pada banyak hal yang sangat ku benci. Tapi disaat bersamaan membuatku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Membuat emosiku seperti akan meluap – luap. Meski aku benci padanya, aku tak bisa melenyapkannya. Tidak tahu kenapa, padahal orang mengenalku sebagai sosok yang tidak memiliki belas kasih. Tapi hanya untuk sosok lemah itu, aku tampak tidak berdaya.

.

**End Kimimaro POV**

.

"Kalian sudah siap? Kimimaro-kun? Naru-chan?" terdengar suara familiar yang segera menyadarkan Kimimaro. Sosok berambut hitam kelam yang panjang, dengan kulit berwarna pucat dan bermata iris kuning seperti ular. Ia mengenakan kimono yang terkesan mewah dan mahal berwarna hitam.

"Hai.. Oro-sama" balas Kimimaro sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hai.. hhh.. Chichi..." balas Naruto tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekitar 30 derajat.

Orochimaru menatap Naruto intens, yang ditatap hanya berdiam diri menunggu perintah 'ayah'nya itu. Orochimaru memandang Naruto dari atas ke bawah, melihat beberapa memar di tubuh Naruto dan wajahnya masih merah dengan mata sedikit sayu.

"Sepertinya kamu masih sakit ya Naru-chan." Orochimaru menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya memanggil seorang pemuda berkacamata, bermata hitam dan berambut putih yang dibelakangnya. Dari jubah putih yang dikenakannya, bisa dikatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter. "Segera obati Naru-chan ku dan bawa ke dalam mobil kedua." Perintah Orochimaru.

"Baik Oro-san." Balas pemuda berkacamata itu dan segera membawa Naruto pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

**Naruto POV**

.

Aku dan dokter pribadiku, Kabuto-san berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Kurasakan kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Entah kenapa setiap kami berdua berjalan bersama tanpa ada yang mendampingiku, kepala ini terasa lebih sakit daripada biasanya. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga merasakan sesak.

Kupandangi setiap jalan yang kulewati, pandanganku berputar – putar. Sepertinya darahku dari kepala mulai turun.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?" Kabuto memegang bahu kiriku tanpa kusadari. Kurasakan jantungku berdegub semakin kencang. Kepalaku semakin sakit, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin menerobos pikiranku ini. Lalu pandangkupun semakin kabur. Sesak... itu yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Haahh... Haahhh... Hoshh..." kucengkram erat baju di bagian dadaku yang semakin terasa sakit. Sangat menyiksa. Kabuto-san segera mencengkram kedua bahuku untuk menahan tubuhku yang terjatuh.

Sebelum aku pingsan, kudengar gumaman Kabuto-san, "Lagi – lagi." Dan langsung menggendong tubuku di bahu kanannya layaknya sebuah karung. Ia segera lari keruang medis yang ada di lorong sebelah kanan.

Terus menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang, akupun terlena dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"_Naru-chan"_

'Siapa?'

"_Naru-chan tunggu disini ya..."_

'Siapa disana?'

"_Kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?"_

Masih menatap dalam kegelapan, kurasakan seseorang menyentuh dahiku. Hangat dan lembut. Rasanya menenangkan. Tangan yang membuat diriku merasa nyaman dan aman. Rasa yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku tahu sentuhan tangan itu. Aku mengenalnya. Tapi kapan? Apakah ada seseorang yang bertangan sehangat ini di dalam hidupku?

"Naruto..."

Mulai kubuka mataku. Dapat kurasakan tangan yang teduh menyentuh dahiku ini. Tapi rasanya berbeda dengan yang tadi. Tangan ini lebih besar dan terasa lain dengan yang baru aku rasakan. Kukerjap – kerjapkan kedua mataku menerima sinar untuk disesuaikan oleh mataku ini. Tampak wajah Iruka-san dihadapanku. Sepertinya aku tiduran di paha Iruka-san.

"Iruka-san..." Panggilku ketika kedua mataku ini sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya ruangan. Kurasakan tangan Iruka mulai bergerak mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar Naruto-kun. Sepertinya Kabuto-san berhasil seperti biasanya untuk langsung menyembuhkanmu. Tubuhmu sudah kembali ke suhu normal. Tapi kamu tetap harus banyak beristirahat, jadi tidur saja lagi. Entar kalau sudah sampai akan aku bangunkan." Iruka-san tersenyum terhadapku. Membuat rasa nyaman menyelimuti diriku ini.

Pikirankupun melayang, ' Bahagianya kalau chichi seperti Iruka-san'. Tapi segera kutepis pikiran itu, karena aku tahu chihi, Orochimaru-sama seperti apa. Terkadang ia memang baik terhadapku, tapi bisa kulihat tujuan chichi melalui matanya yang mengerikan. Seperti ular siang menghabisi mangsanya untuk masuk ke dalam perutnya. Namun, itulah kenyataanya. Sekalinya aku melakukan kesalahan, masuklah aku sang mangsa ke dalam perut sang ular, saat itulah kurasakan neraka dunia akan kenyataan. Sebuah neraka yang siapapun tidak mau menerimanya. Tapi sudah berapa kali aku merasakannya. Mungkin akibat kebodohan dan kecerobohanku ini.

Meskipun begitu, Orochimaru-sama tetaplah ayahku. Sosok yang membuat diriku ada di dunia ini. Sosok yang membiayai kehidupanku. Dialah sosok yang menjadi panutanku, walaupun tidak semua tindakkannya itu.

Seringkali orang – orang yang mengetahui hubungan ayah-anak kami pasti mengatakan kami ini tidak mirip. Iris kuning dan iris biru dengan bentuk runcing dan bulat raven yang lurus dan blonde yang berantakan, sosok maskline dan sosok feminim, porcelain dan tan. Jelas bahwa kami sangat berbeda jauh. Aku sendiri pernah meragukan hubunganku dengan chichi. Sempat aku bertanya, chichi mengatakan bahwa aku mirip sama haha. Sejak saat itu aku tidak lagi bertanya mengenai haha dan asal usul diriku ini, karena chichi pasti akan melakukan tindakan _'itu'_ dan membuatku sangat takut.

Chichi adalah orang yang paling kusayang, tapi menjadi orang yang kutakuti juga disaat yang bersamaan.

.

**End Naruto POV**

.

"Naruto-kun? Kenapa bengong?" tanya Iruka sambil terus mengelus kepala Naruto.

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng kepalanya pelan meresponi pertanyaan Iruka. "Tidak apa – apa Iruka-san" jawab Naruto tersenyum manis. Iruka pun menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala sang remaja yang disambut rasa sedih Naruto karena merasa kehilangan rasa teduhnya tanpa disadari oleh Iruka. Naruto yang sedang tiduran di pangkuan Iruka segera membangunkan tubhnya ke pososo duduk. Bisa ia rasakan sendiri tubuhnya yang terasa lebih segar dan tidak sakit seperti sebelumnya. Melihat sekelilingnya, ia baru sadar kalau dirinya di dalam mobil. Padahal Iruka sudah memberitahu tadi.

"Kita sudah meninggalkan Oto yah?" tanya Naruto polos dan sedikit sedih. Iruka yang melihatnya kembali mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Jangan berwajah sedih begitu, kamu pasti akan bertemu teman lain lagi di Konoha nanti..." Iruka sedikit melirik Kimimaro yang duduknya pas disebelah kiri Naruto, sedangkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Naruto. Iruka mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Naruto tepat ditelinganya dan membisikkan, "...dan mungkin kehidupanm akan lebih baik disana."

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Naruto merekah senang dan cerah. Terlihat secercah harapan di wajah Naruto. Sungguh dia tidak sabar untuk menghadapi kehidupan barunya di Konoha.

Sementara Kimimaro yang mendengar percakapan Iruka dan Naruto dengan tenang, 'Kau tidak tahu Iruka, bahwa Naruto tidak ada teman seorangpun disana.' Batinnya berbicara. 'Mungkin di Konoha juga akan seperti itu.'

Dua mobil itu terus melaju. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam dengan mobil di depan berisi Kidoumaru sebagai sopir, di dampingi Kabuto, sementara sofa belakang di tempati Sakon dan Ukon di sisi kedua pintu mengapit tuannya, Orochimaru. Sedangkan mobil sedan yang dibelakang ada Jiroubou sebagai sopir yang di dampingi Tayuya, bagian belakang diisi oleh Kimimaro, Naruto, dan Iruka. Tampak kedua mobil ini sudah melewati perbatasan kota Oto menuju Konoha.

'Semoga kehidupanku akan lebih berpengharapan di Konoha. Ak akan mencari teman sebanyak – banyaknya.' Batin Naruto.

.

.

~(˘▾˘~) ~(˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~

.

.

Disuatu tempat lain, dimana suara pesawat yang terus terdengar setiap jam, seorang pemuda berambut raven berumur sekitar 16 tahun tampak membawa koper besar. Setiap gadis yang dilewatinya pasti akan merona dan mengikuti langkahnya kemanapun ia berjalan. Wajahnya yang ganteng, postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap, gayanya yang stylish dengan sifatnya yang cuek itu, terlihat keren dan memberikan aura yang menarik dan berkharisma.

Dikeluarkan HP-nya dari saku celana kanannya dan menekan beberapa angka, lalu meletakkannya di dekat telinganya. Beberapa saat ia menunggu, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat telepon panggilannya.

"Segera jemput aku di Bandara Konoha."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dimatikan sambungan itu dan segera memasukkan HP-nya kembali kedalam saku celana sebelah kanan.

Setelah berhenti di dekat lobby untuk menunggu mobil jemputan, ia pun bergumam.

"Semoga aku menemukanmu disini..."

.

.

.

**To be continue~**

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya update! Chapter 2~

Ya ampunnn... tugas numpuk habis... dan hari ini aku bebas! (HORE! \^o^/) Hari terakhir kuliah, tapi siap – siap untuk UAS, meskipun libur 1 minggu untuk minggu tenang. Harus belajar lagi deh. Bisa – bisa stuck lagi sekitar 2-3minggu m(_ _)m #Gomene~

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena lama update.

O yha... Kira – kira siapa yah yang muncul di bandara itu? Silahkan di tebak... XD

Balasan Review :

**Geng' Ashikaga Akane**: Oro dari dulu memang kejam o... Tapi kalau nggak ada Oro, cerita Naruto nggak seru.. Hahaha~ Itachi sama Sasuke? Segera hadir di chapter selanjutnya... di tunggu yhaa~

**Vii no Kitsune** : Gomene~ Ini uda aku buat panjang. Kira – kira cukup nggak? ^^

**Hoshi Yukinua** : Hooo... memang sejak awal Sasuke nggak sama Naruto kok... Tapi entar diceritain lebih lanjut. Ikutin ajah kisah masa lalu mereka. Bisa aja dibagian awal cerita kayak di atas cerita ini, atau di tengah – tengah ^^. Naruto itu nggak dijual, tapi sebagai hadiah untuk OroOro.

**ChaaChulie247** : Sepertinya disni jawaban nya masih belum terpenuhi yah? Tapi entar pasti aku ceritain gimana Naruto ilang. Terus Kisah Sasu sama Ita, mereka muncul di chapter selanjutnya dengan hal tidak terduga #smirk. Hehehe~

**Schein Mond** : #Kasih sapu tangan. Ya ampun.. Senangnya karya ini bisa membuat seseorang terharu. ,,o,, Terus ikutin ceritanya yah.. ^^~

**AkamakiKyuu** : itu nsur kesengajaan... jadi nggak nyambung gitu. Pasti aku ceritain nanti ^^b. Hm... Dari cerita ini, kira – kira gimana ingatan Naru? Tar ItaSasuKyuuNaru bertemu di chapter – chapter terdepan. Terus ikuti ya.. ^^

**blue night-chan** : #Kasih sapu tangan. Jangan nangis lagi yaa~

: Nasib Naru kelam... ... Wah... tar di nantikan pada chapter - chapter selanjutnya yaa.. ^^

**Satsuki Naruhi** : Sekarang sudah cukup panjang belum? ... Semua pertanyaan anda akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.. Jadi dinantikan saja yha ^^~

**cherry kuchiki** : Kalo serem tutup mata (#ups... Gimana bacanya? Hehe) XP. Hm... mereka bakal ketemu di chapter – chapter selanjutnya. Setelah ini juga bakal ada yang saling bertemu kok. ^^,,

Buat semuanya... Thanks banget karena sudah membaca karya amatiran ini. Thanks juga buat reviewnya. Thanks juga yang sudah alerts n dijadikan fave. Thanks juga yang sudah mendukung .

Arigatou Gonzaimasu~

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Aku nggak janji bisa cepat update, mengingat UAS yang semakin dekat. Tapi aku bakal usahain update minggu depan (Kalo nggak minggu depan berarti 3 minggu lagi) #bungkuk – bungkuk minta maaf.

Sebelum menutup chapter ini, Haru harap – harap dapat...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Di tunggu yah... ^^~ di kritik boleh, asal yang positif. ^o^b

Kalau mau kasih ide juga boleh... ;p


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto POV**

.

.

"_Pergi kamu! Ngapain disni? Mengganggu pemandangan saja!"_

"_Dasar kotor!"_

"_Menjijikan! Buang jauh-jauh bendaku yang sudah kau sentuh itu!"_

"_Anak buangan!"_

"_Anak pungut! Murahan!"_

"_Lebih baik kamu tidak pernah lahir di dunia!"_

"_Hahaha… Lihat! Lagi – lagi dia yang terendah di kelas!"_

"_Kalian harus mencobanya! Lihat dia… tampaknya sangat menikmati perbuatan hina ini!"_

"_Lemah! Mati saja kamu!"_

_Teman? Apa arti kata itu yang muncul dalam benakku? Apakah teman itu adalah orang – orang yang terus menyiksaku setiap hari tanpa rasa ampun. Orang – orang yang selalu menorehkan luka di hati dan tubuhku ini? Orang – orang yang selalu menjauhiku dan menghinaku? Apakah orang – orang yang selalu melecehkanku dan memukulku tanpa belas kasihan? Mereka yang selalu mengasingkan aku? Apakah itu yang bisa di sebut sebagai sosok teman?_

_Sakit… Itu terus kurasakan dan kuterima. Tidak ada satu tempatpun menerima kehadiranku. Tidak dirumah. Tidak disekolah. Tidak di manapun aku berada. Perihnya hati ini sudah sangat nyeri, lebih sakit daripada luka fisik yang aku terima dari ayah. _

_Ayah? Seperti apakah figure ayah itu? Apakah seperti ayah yang aku miliki ini? Ayah yang selalu menghukum ku ketika aku melakukan sedikit salah dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Padahal seringkali aku mendengar orang – orang dikelasku itu membicarakan orang tua mereka yang baik dan mau memberikan apa saja yang di terima mereka. Iri? Tentu itu yang aku rasakan. Aku dianggap tidak lebih dari hewan. Hanya sebagai alat pemuas dan pelampiasan. _

_Ayah memandangku rendah. Para pelayan ayahpun tidak ada yang mengakui aku sebagai anak ayah. Aku sungguh makhluk yang rendah. Bahkan mungkin aku lebih rendah daripada binatang._

_Tuhan… apa ini yang harus aku terima? Apakah ini jalan hidupku? Apakah semua ini tidak dapat diubah? Tak adakah jalan keluar untukku?_

_12 tahun aku merasakan semua derita tak berujung ini. Tak ada jawaban pasti dari Tuhan. Tak ada orang yang menolong. Apakah aku masih bisa mempercayai bahwa Tuhan akan menolongku?_

"_Tentu saja dia pasti akan membalas doa-mu bila kamu tekun dan terus berharap kepadanya." Jawab sosok yang kukagumi itu ketika aku tanya. Karena itu, aku terus bertekun untuk terus berdoa dan berharap. Hanya dia satu – satunya sosok yang selalu menghiburku. Satu – satunya sosok yang merasakan kesedihanku juga. Sosok yang membuatku untuk terus memaafkan orang – orang disekitarku. _

_Untuk itu, aku tidak bisa membenci mereka. Aku tidak bisa mendendam kepada mereka. Sosok yang kukagumi itu berkata, tanpa kehadiran orang - orang yang menyiksaku itu pasti kehidupanku akan sepi dan hampa. Tanpa ayah dan para pelayannya itu aku pasti tidak akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan makan__, karena itu aku tetap sayang ayah__. Tanpa lahir di dunia karena ayah__,__ aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan dirinya, __Umino __Iruka__,__ sosok yang kudambakan. Karena itu aku terus bersyukur, meski jalanku adalah jalan yang berliku dan berduri._

_12 tahun sudah aku hidup di kota itu. 12 tahun kupendam semua sakit ini. 12 tahun aku terus memakai topeng senyuman kesedihan. 12 tahun kenangan buruk terus menghantuiku. 12 tahun aku terus bertekun dalam doa dan harapan._

_Sekarang, inilah hari dimana aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru. Hidup di kota baru._

_Kuharap sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi ketika aku menjejakkan kakiku di kota ini._

.

**End POV**

.

.

.

.

**Title : Miss you, Brother**

**Desclaimer : Naruto ****by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : KyuuNaru (Not Yaoi, but family relationship), SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, OroNaru, AllSEMExNaru, manymore~ (straight, yaoi, maybe yuri~)**

**Rate : M (Maybe HardYaoi #klo bisa)**

**Genre : angst, family, romance**

**Warning ! Yaoi (BOYxBOY!), RAPE, OOC, Torture, Toys, Slave, BDSM, weakNaru….**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jadi kalo nggak suka cerita begini, jangan di BACA! No Flame!**

_**.**_

_**Setting waktunya 12 tahun yang akan datang**_

**Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Kurama : 17 tahun**

**Sasuke : 16 tahun**

**Itachi : 20 tahun**

**KibaHinaShin****Gaa : 15 tahun**

**ShikaChouInoSak****u : 16 tahun**

**NejiLeeTen****Kan**** : 17 tahun**

**Tema****Sai : 18 tahun**

**Yang lainnya di chapter – chapter selanjutnya yaaa ^o^ **

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : New School

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah negeri yang terkenal di kota Konoha. Seperti sekolah umumnya, sekolah ini terdiri dari TK sampai SMA. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Setiap murid diwajibkan untuk memakai seragam yang ditetapkan sekolah. Mengikuti peraturan yang tertulis dan tidak tertulis secara langsung.

Bedanya sekolah ini dengan sekolah lainnya yaitu, sekolah ini memiiki asrama yang dapat ditinggali oleh murid – murid SD kelas 4 sampai anak – anak kuliah yang gedung kampusnya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Cukup menaikki bus kearah utara selama 5 menit sudah sampai. Bahkan kalau berjalan kaki hanya membutuhkan 15 – 20 menit.

Suatu sekolah, pastinya mempunyai beberapa geng untuk setiap angkatan. Bisa beranggota 3 – 10 orang, atau lebih. Tapi semua tetap bergaul meski tidak seakrab dalam geng. Tapi tetap ada juga yang bermusuhan. Namanya juga kehidupan sosial, pasti itu bukan hal aneh yang akan terdengar dan terlihat.

"Hey hey!" sesosok remaja yang mempunyai tanda taring di kedua pipinya dan rambut coklat pendek acak - acakkan melambaikan tangan kearah sekumpulan orang yang ada di salah satu meja kantin itu. Ia memakai seragam yang ditetapkan sekolah, dengan kemeja putih dan berkerah kotak – kotak putih merah. List tangan yang berwarna senada. Memakai rompi kotak – kotak dengan warna sama dan di damping dasi merah. Celana yang dikenakannya berwarna hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam pantophel khusus dari sekolah ini juga.

"Oi… Kiba… sini." Sahut salah satu perempuan yang duduk di bangku dalam gerombolan itu. Ia berambut pink sebahu, beriris emerald dan tampak cantik. Pakaian nya sama seperti Kiba, sosok pemuda bertato taring tadi. Hanya saja ia memakai rok hitam di atas lutut 10 cm yang bagian bawahnya ada list merah putih, serta kaos kaki putih selutut.

"Ada apa ini? Tumben pada ngumpul semua pagi – pagi gini." Tanya Kiba sambil berdiri di sebelah remaja lain yang sedang duduk dan tiduran di meja dengan tumpuan tangannya dengan rambutnya hitam diiket satu seperti nanas.

"Denger deh Kiba. Sekolah kita bakal kedatangan murid baru 3 orang di hari yang sama! Yang satu seangkatan kamu, dua lagi seangkatan kami." Jawab perempuan lain berambut kuning panjang di kuncir ekor kuda dan poni sebelah kanannya menutupi mata aquamarinenya.

Ekspresi wajah Kiba menyeringai senang, "Woah...! Cewe apa cowo tuh? Siapa tahu salah satunya tipeku. Hahaha..."

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Dasar kamu."

Tanpa disadari Kiba, ada sesosok wanita yang merasa risih akan perkataannya tadi. Tapi gadis itu hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya di pangkuannya. Gadis bermata putih sedikit ungu lavender dengan rambut biru gelapnya dan kulit porcelen itu berwajah sedih tampak memendam sesuatu.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya lelaki gemuk bertato spiral di kedua pipinya dan berambut coklat caramel yang sedang memakan keripik ke gadis bernama Hinata itu.

Hinata pun terkejut. "Ah… tidak kenapa – napa Chouji-kun." Jawab Hinata sedikit panik dan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tertampak di wajahnya. Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara di belakangnya ada seorang remaja berkacamata hitam memperhatikan gerak – gerik Hinata. Ia hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan memperhatikan Kiba sejenak, tapi segera berdalih ke belalang yang sedang berjalan di atas telapak tangan kirinya.

"Sayang sekali Kiba… Ketiga murid itu kudengar laki – laki. Jadi nggak ada tuh tipe yang bakal kamu dambakan." Sahut gadis pirang tadi, "Kecuali kalo kamu itu…" ia pun menyengir dan menghentikan kata – katanya.

"Enak saja!" selak Kiba tiba – tiba tidak mau mendengar lanjutan kata – kata gadis pirang tersebut. Ia pun segera melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengeluh, "Huh… Nggak seru ah… Apa kamu tahu ciri – ciri mereka Ino?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Ino tampak berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya gadis berambut pink sepundak itu angkat suara, "Yang ku tahu salah satu dari mereka itu dari keluarga Uchiha dan yang satunya lagi dari keluarga Arakawa. Satu lagi aku kurang tahu, tapi kayaknya dari keluarga Arakawa juga…" Sambil meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke dagu seperti berpikir. Kiba mendadak terkejut.

"Uchiha dan… Arakawa…? Bukankah mereka dari keluarga terpandang itu Sakura?" seru Kiba dengan semangat mengebu – gebu, sampai – sampai ia menggebrak meja yang ada di tengah – tengah mereka. Sontak orang – orang di sekitar mereka ikut terkejut dan menoleh kearah mereka. "Kiba!" seru Ino dan Sakura berbarengan karena kaget.

Belalang yang ada di tangan remaja berkacamata hitam dan berambut hitam itu pun terbang. Sementara itu camilan Chouji sudah acak – acakkan di atas meja, Chouji hanya bisa meratapi nasib keripik tercintanya itu. Hinata hanya memegang dadanya dan mengelusnya pelan. Bahkan sosok yang daritadi sedang tiduran di atas tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah risih.

"Dasar merepotkan…" desisnya pelan.

Kiba segera mengangkat tangannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sori…. Nggak sengaja… Hahahaha…" cengirnya sedikit bersalah.

"Belalang langka ku terbang.." ucap si kacamata hitam sedikit datar dan ada sedikit emosi. Kiba semakin nggak enak hati.

"Maaf Shino… Biar aku ganti entar.." ucap Kiba dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

.

'KRIIINNNGGGGG'

.

"Bel sudah bunyi. Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang." Ajak Sakura yang segera bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin lebih dahulu. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya dan tampak melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

**~(‾****‾~) ƪ(**** )****ʃ(~‾****‾)~ ****La•****La•****La**

.

.

"Kalian sudah tahu aturan disini kan?" tanya pria tua berambut putih, sekitar 60 atau 70 tahun, tapi masih tampak sehat.

Remaja berambut kuning, Naruto dan berambut putih sedikit panjang, Kimimaro menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian sudah boleh menuju kelas kalian." Ucap pria tua tersebut sekali lagi.

Naruto dan Kimimaro segera keluar dari ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruangan kepala sekolah. Mereka pun mengikuti lorong sekolah dan mencari ruang kelas masing - masing.

"Ingat Naruto… Setelah pulang sekolah, segera cari aku. Mengerti?" tanya Kimimaro yang lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Iya…" senyum Naruto kearah Kimimaro sambil mengangguk. Kimimaro segera memisahkan dirinya dari Naruto menuju ruang kelas yang ada di lorong sebelah kanan meninggalkan Naruto yang jalan lurus sambil memegang peta gedung sekolah ini.

.

**Naruto POV**

.

Aku memegang erat dan memandang serius peta di tanganku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang tertulis di selembar kertas itu karena aku ini buta arah. Saking seriusnya aku memandang peta itu, aku terlena pada ingatan masa laluku di sekolah lama. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke lorong yang sedang aku lewati ini.

Lorong sekolah ini begitu mirip dengan sekolah lama ku itu, membuat pikiranku mengingat semua kejadian buruk yang terjadi. Dimana setiap hari aku di pandang tajam oleh orang – orang yang kulewati. Ketika segerombolan anak iseng dan mem-_bully_ diriku. Menyengkat kakiku dan membuat aku terjatuh dan terluka. Kemudian menarik kakiku dan memasukkanku ke sebuah kelas kosong. Memukuliku, mengejekku, menghinaku dan melakukan '_itu_'.

Tangan ku sedikit bergetar, tanpa kusadari ketika akan berbelok arah akupun menabrak seseorang.

'Bruk'

"Itai…" aku terjatuh dan segera memegang pantatku yang terasa sakit karena tertubruk lantai. Peta yang kupegang pun terjatuh.

"Kamu nggak apa – apa?" tanya orang yang ku tubruk tadi. Tampak ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Ng-Nggak apa – apa… Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil memungut peta dan menerima uluran tangannya. Setelah bangun aku segera mengarahkan pandanganku ke sosok yang ada di hadapanku itu. Mata hitam yang kelam dan rambut hitam pendeknya dengan senyum yang terus terpampang di wajahnya.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf, soalnya nggak melihatmu berjalan kearah sini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengecup tanganku yang ia pegang. Sontak membuat wajahku memerah, soalnya jarang sekali aku menemukan orang yang terus tersenyum dan meminta maaf kepada diriku ini, apalagi melakukan tindakan seperti barusan.

Sedikit salting, aku segera melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku dan membungkukkan badan meminta maaf dengan wajah sangat merah. "Ti-tidak.. a-aku yang minta maaf.. So-soalnya aku benar – benar tidak melihat jalan tadi." Ucapku sedikit gagap.

Tiba – tiba aku merasakan jari tangannya menyentuh wajahku, menggenggam daguku dan mengangkatnya agar matanya bertemu pandang dengan mataku. Terlihat jelas sekali jauh tinggi kami, mungkin sekitar 15 – 20cm karena aku harus mendongkak untuk melihatnya. "Mata yang indah…" ucapnya tiba – tiba dan membuat wajahku semakin merah lagi dan terasa sangat panas.

"Siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku belum pernah bertemu anak semanis kamu. Apa kamu anak baru yang sedang di gosipkan itu?" Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum dan terlihat sangat ramah di mataku.

'Digosipkan?' pikirku dalam hati. Dengan malu – malu akupun menjawab pertanyaan orang itu yang sepertinya seniorku. "I.. iyaa… Aku baru masuk hari ini… Na-namaku Arakawa Naruto." Masih kurasakan jarinya yang menyentuh daguku untuk terus bertemu pandang dengan dirinya.

"Arakawa? Anak dari Arakawa Orochimaru itu? Berarti kamu anak kelas 10 itu ya?" tanyanya kembali dengan senyuman yang menghilang dari wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukkan dengan wajah panas karena matanya memandangku dengan intens. Pemuda itu tampak terdiam sebentar dan terus memandang diriku, membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak dan membuatku semakin _nervous_.

Tiba – tiba ia tersenyum kembali, "Perkenalkan, aku Ne Sai, kelas 12-B. Salam kenal Naruto-kun, kouhai-ku yang manis." Dan mengecup bibirku pelan dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan aku yang membatu akan tindakkan nya tadi. Bahkan peta yang kupegang tadi terjatuh lagi.

Cukup lama aku membatu, sampai akhirnya bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi menyadarkan diriku. Ku sentuh bibirku dengan jariku. Masih dapat aku rasakan sentuhan bibir senpai-ku itu, "A-apa itu tadi…" Sentuhan bibir itu begitu berbeda dengan yang kurasakan selama ini, tidak ada rasa mendominasi, hanya sentuhan kecil yang membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku pun segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan memungut peta yang terjatuh tadi.

.

**End Naruto POV**

.

"Arakawa-kun?" panggil seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Naruto segera menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya barusan. "Ya?" sahutnya.

Orang tersebut berambut putih mencuat keatas dan memakai masker putih serta memakai penutup mata di sebelah kiri. Mata kanannya menunjukkan huruf U terbalik, tampak tersenyum, "Oh… ternyata benar. Ayo ikuti saya." Segera ia jalan melewati Naruto dan tanpa merasa curiga, Naruto mengikuti orang tersebut.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan sebuah kelas, orang itu berhenti dan Naruto ikut berhenti. Orang itu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum kembali. Naruto melihat orang tersebut juga dan tersenyum gentir. Orang itu bisa melihat Naruto kelihatan gugup dan sedikit panik.

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, wali kelasmu. Kamu tunggu disini, nanti kalau saya panggil kamu masuk ya. Nggak usah nervous seperti itu Arakawa-kun." ucapnya tiba – tiba dan menggeser pintu kelas tersebut. Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit kelabakan karena ketahuan takut. Tapi ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Saat pintu kelas di buka, terdengar suara ricuh murid – murid yang ada di dalam, hal ini malah membuat Naruto semakin tidak tenang dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kepalanya terasa kosong dan berputar – putar.

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku takut… Gimana ini?'_ pertanyaan itu terus terlontar di kepala Naruto.

.

**Kiba POV**

.

'GREK'

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu. Awalnya aku yakin itu bukan Kakashi, wali kelas ku yang tukang telat itu. Tetapi ternyata sosok yang masuk tersebut beneran dia. Jelas hal ini membuat kelas semakin ricuh. Gimana nggak, wali kelas kami yang merangkap guru matematika dan terkenal keterlambatannya itu bisa datang tepat waktu seperti ini.

Seluruh kelas segera ricuh dan berkata "woah' atau "Apa yang bakal terjadi dengan dunia ini? Atau "Apakah kepala Kakashi-sensei terbentur sesuatu?" dan lain sebagainya. Tentunya membuat Sensei _sweatdrop_.

"Tenang.. Semua tenang." Ucap Kakashi kepada kami sambil berjalan ke mejanya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ada keajaiban apa sensei datang jam segini?" seru Fuu, gadis berambut hijau dengan cepit orange kecil di sebelah kanan dan bermata orange juga. Kulitnya yang cocoa membuatnya sedikit eksotis. Ia meremas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, "Apa kiamatnya dunia akan segera tiba?" ucapnya lebay membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_.

Sementara itu Kakashi tertawa miris, "Haha… Tenang.. dunia masih lama kiamat." Balasnya kepada Fuu. Seluruh kelaspun menjadi lebih tenang daripada tadi.

"Maa… Ohayou minna… Kita kedatangan murid baru, makanya saya datang lebih pagi dari biasanya." Dan hal ini membuat kelas ramai sekali lagi. "Masuk Arakawa-kun."

Kulihat sesosok berambut kuning, berkulit tan, bermata sapphire yang indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan bertubuh mungil memasukki kelas. Aku merasa kalau tubuhnya itu bahkan lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan gadis – gadis yang ku kenal dan tampak lebih feminim. Sejenak aku merasa terpesona akan dirinya. Aku juga melihat bibirnya yang wow… begitu merah dan tampak ranum. Membuat diriku tanpa sadar mengibaskan bibirku dengan lidahku ini.

Ketika ia ada di tengah kelas, ia pun mengarahkan tubuhnya ke hadapan kami. Tampak wajahnya yang sedikit gelisah dan ada semburat garis merah di wajahnya. Hal itu membuatnya sangat manis dan mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang ada di dalam kelas ini juga. Sejenak kupandang semua teman yang ada dikelas. Semua tampak terpana akan kehadirannya. Yang lelaki rata – rata seperti diriku, memiliki mata yang bernafsu ingin memilikinya. Sementara para perempuan menganggapnya imut dan ada beberapa yang merasa iri padanya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Kakashi kepadanya. "Ha-hai…" balasnya dengan suara yang terdengar halus.

"Mo-Moshi – Moshi… Wa-Watashi wa.. A-Arakawa Naruto desu. Yo-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucapnya sangat gugup dan malu – malu. Membuat diriku semakin ingin memilikinya. Tapi segera aku gelengkan kepalaku.

'_Hei! Sadar! Aku masih normal!'_ ucapku dalam hati menyadarkan diriku yang terlena.

"Nah.. Arakawa-kun… Selamat datang di kelas 10-B ini. Kamu duduk disana yah.. dekat jendela." Tunjuk Kakashi kepada dirinya yang di balas dengan anggukan. Kupandangi Naruto yang berjalan ke bangku sebelah Hinata yang ada dibelakangku itu. Sungguh wajah yang manis dan tak membuat bosan untuk dipandang. _'Tidak! Sadar – sadar!'_

.

**End Kiba POV**

.

"Ha-halo…" salam Naruto kepada Hinata setelah ia duduk di kursinya.

"Ha-halo Arakawa-kun. A-Aku Hyuuga Hinata… Yoroshiku nee." Senyum Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-arakawa Naruto." Sekali lagi Naruto mengenalkan dirinya dan tersipu malu membalas jabatan tangan Hinata itu.

Tiba – tiba Kiba memegang punggung Naruto dan menariknya.

"Hai Naruto… Aku Inuzuka Kiba… Salam kenal yah." Ucap Kiba dengan penuh semangat dan cengiran khas nya. Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut akan panggilan Kiba yang memanggil nama kecilnya tiba – tiba. "Sa-Salam kenal juga Inuzuka-san." Tampak semburat pink bermunculan di wajah Naruto itu.

"Panggil saja Kiba." Cengirnya lagi kearah Naruto. Naruto memerah kembali dan mengangguk. Sungguh suatu reaksi yang benar – benar bisa membuat para perempuan dan lelaki yang melihatnya akan merasa melihat seorang malaikat yang manis. Hampir saja Kiba akan mimisan melihat Naruto dan menguatkan jiwanya kembali mengatakan ia masih normal.

Shino yang duduk di sebelah Kiba juga mengenalkan diri dengan tenang. "Aburame Shino" dan menjabat tangan Naruto sebentar. Kemudian mereka berdalih untuk mendengarkan pelajaran yang akan di mulai oleh Kakashi.

Lalu kelaspun berjalan dengan tenang. Kakashi mengajarkan matematika selama 30 menit dan menyisakan 1 jam selanjutnya dengan tugas. Sementara itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau yang bertuliskan 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

.

.

**~(‾****‾~) ƪ(**** )****ʃ(~‾****‾)~ ****La•****La•****La**

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Terlihat di sebuah lorong kelas 10 sangat ramai oleh segerombolan wanita yang ingin mengintip ke dalam kelas 11-B. Tampak Ino dan Sakura ikut berdesakkan di luar jendela itu.

"Kenapa keduanya masuk kelas sebelah yah… Aku jadi penasaran dengan kedua murid baru itu yang katanya keren." Kata Ino kepada Sakura yang ada disebelahnya sambil terus menempuh halangan yang ada di hadapannya demi mencapai tempat yang dituju.

"Iya… Kenapa keduanya di kelas B… Aku terkadang kesal sama pihak sekolah yang kadang – kadang terlihat tidak adil." Ucap sakura menanggapi perkataan Ino.

Mereka berdua terus berargumen dan mencoba menyingkirkan perempuan lainnya yang ikut – ikutan berdesakkan. Sementara teman – teman geng nya menunggu di lorong perempatan untuk pergi ke kantin. Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino menunggu disana dan melihat sepak terjang kedua sobat wanitanya itu. Tiba – tiba, pintu kelas 11-B terbuka, seorang bertubuh besar dan gemuk menyembul keluar.

"Woah… apa – apaan ini?" kaget Chouji, orang bertubuh gemuk itu. Serentak anak – anak perempuan menerjang masuk kelas tersebut dan membuat Chouji semakin tidak bisa keluar kelas, malah terdorong masuk ke dalam kelas kembali.

Teman – temannya yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya. Soalnya tidak hanya karena adegan Chouji terdorong ke dalam kelas, tapi melihat Ino dan Sakura ikut menerjang ke dalam bersama wanita lainnya tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang menjadi korban empuk mereka.

Lalu sesosok berkepala kuning dan berkulit tan dengan tubuh kecil melewati mereka dan tampak tergesa – gesa. Wajahnya sedikit panik dan terkesan terburu – buru.

"Naruto!" panggil Kiba tiba – tiba. Naruto segera memutar kepalanya kearah Kiba dan mengubah mimik wajahnya. "Ki-Kiba-san" jawab Naruto dan kembali berwajah merah.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Kiba yang menghampiri Naruto yang tampak diam dan berpikir terlebih dahulu. Baru Naruto akan menjawab, seseorang memegang pundak Naruto.

"Naruto… Sudah ku bilang kalau sudah bel istirahat segera menghampiriku." Ucap pemuda berambut putih dan lebih tinggi itu kepada Naruto.

"Ma-maaf Kimimaro-san… Tadi aku tersesat." Jawab Naruto sedikit takut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kimimaro yang melihatnya terdiam sebentar dan segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk menghindar dari keramaian itu. "Permisi ya Kiba-san.." ucap Naruto pelan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Kimimaro.

"Apa – apaan orang berambut putih itu?" ucap Kiba sedikit kesal.

"Mendokusei.." ucap Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas. Dan mereka melihat Naruto yang sosoknya semakin jauh dan menghilang.

"Apa dia murid baru itu?" tanya Shikamaru tampak berpikir. _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, orang berambut putih itu juga..'_ pikir Shikamaru.

"I-iya… dia sekelas dengan kami…" ucap Hinata.

Tiba – tiba…

"Kyaaa!"

"Sasuke-san!"

"Sasuke-kun! Mau kemana?"

Lagi – lagi sesosok orang asing keluar lagi dari kelas 11-B itu. Orang yang tinggi, berkulit porcelen, bermata hitam kelam dan berambut hitam yang tertata dengan model tajam di belakang dan tampak cocok dengannya. Diikuti oleh para wanita yang mengikutinya keluar kelas. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyebalkan bagi para pria yang tidak populer sama sekali.

Dengan gayanya yang cool dan cuek, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan para gadis yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sampai akhirnya sosoknya tidak lagi terlihat.

"Huh! Dasar sombong!" kesal Kiba melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Apa boleh buat… Dia pasti dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Sudah ganteng, keluarga terpandang dan bisa di bilang 5 terkaya di Konoha ini. Siapapun orangnya pasti mau mendekatinya." Shikamaru pun berjalan mendekati pintu kelas 11-B itu dan menarik Chouji yang tidak sadarkan diri dekat pintu kelas untuk ke kantin. "Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Shikamaru.

Hinata dan Shino mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang, sementara Kiba secara ogah – ogahan ikut dari belakang.

.

.

**~(‾****‾~) ƪ(**** )****ʃ(~‾****‾)~ ****La•****La•****La**

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

'_Gila tuh cewe – cewe… Dimanapun aku berada, selalu saja begini. Hufh… merepotkan sekali.' _Batinku yang terus menghentakkan kaki menjauh dari kelasnya tadi. Dari langkahku aku yakin kekesalanku ini bisa di rasakan oleh orang – orang yang aku lewati. Tapi untungnya tidak ada orang di sepanjang lorong yang aku lewati ini. Mungkin semuanya sedang menikmati masa istirahat mereka untuk mengisi perut. Selain itu, cewe – cewe tadi juga sudah tidak mengejarku.

Haa… betapa lelah aku memikirkan segala masalah yang aku hadapi. Padahal baru kemarin aku sampai di kota ini, tapi rasanya masalah terus bertubi – tubi datang menghampiri. Padahal tujuanku kesini hanya ingin mencari sosoknya. Orang yang dulu ku jadikan panutan. Tapi dia malah mengkhianati diriku.

Hanya untuk diri orang itu, dia rela untuk membunuh ayah. Membuat ibu terus menangis sendu hingga sekarang. Ibu sekarang tidak memiliki cahaya kehidupan di matanya. Sungguh membuat hatiku sakit setiap melihatnya. Semuanya gara – gara dia. Dia meninggalkan segala tanggungan ke punggungku dan ibu. Sungguh aku benci kepadanya.

Kini perusahaan Uchiha harus aku tanggung. Kini ibu harus aku rawat. Aku harus merelakan masa muda ku untuk menjadi dewasa lebih cepat daripada anak – anak umumnya. Aku lelah. Lelah memikirkan keluarga Uchiha. Lelah untuk mengejar dirinya. Lelah untuk menghadapi masalah – masalah cewe ngotot nggak tahu diri itu. Lelah mengha…

"…kalau sudah membelinya, kamu hampiri aku di taman sana. Kamu mengerti Naruto?"

'_Naruto?'_ rasanya nama yang tidak asing di telingaku. Ku hentikan langkahku dan mencoba bersembunyi di tembok dekat tikungan. _'Dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu?'_

"Ha-hai… Kimimaro-san." Balas orang lain lagi, kurasa itu suara Naruto dan yang tadi Kimimaro, anak yang baru masuk bersamaan dengan ku di kelas 11-B. Lalu kudengar dua langkah kaki, yang satu kearah sana dan satu lagi kearahku. Dan…

'BRUK'

.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

"itai…" Naruto terjatuh karena menabrak Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tidak kenapa – napa dan hanya menatap Naruto yang terjatuh tanpa mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu. Naruto segera bangun dan menepok celananya dan segera membungkukkan badan tanpa melihat orang yang di tabraknya. "Gomen Nasai…" ucapnya dengan nada panik.

'_Rambut kuning…?'___Pikir sasuke. Naruto yang sadar kalau orang yang di tabraknya tidak membalas ucapannya segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan wajah Sasuke.

'_Mata biru… Kulit Taan dan tubuh yang mungil…?'_

'DEG!'

"A-ano… ada yang sakit?" Naruto menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke masih tidak merespon dan terus memandang wajah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa terus di perhatikan menjadi tidak tenang. Wajahnya sedikit merah karena tidak nyaman dengan pandangan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau kamu nggak kenapa – napa aku…" tiba – tiba Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke Naruto. Naruto sangat kaget sampai ia membatu.

Lalu Sasuke mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Sentak saja Naruto langsung tersadar dan memberontak. "Hmffhh!"

Tapi Sasuke tidak mau menyerah, dia terus menjelajah rongga mulut Naruto, _'manis… seperti apel'. _Sasuke mulai mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Naruto. Tak hanya itu, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak mendekap tubuh Naruto mendekat tubuhnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai menyentuh pantat Naruto dan mengelusnya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat.

'Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!' teriak Naruto dalam pikirannya.

Tampak Naruto yang semakin terengah – engah napasnya. Wajahnya yang sangat merah dan tubuh yang gemetar dengan kencang.

'_Tidak… Aku tidak ingin begini… Tolong… Hiks… Aku nggak mau begini lagi…' _air mata Naruto mulai mengalir dari kedua ujung matanya. Salivanya dengan Sasuke mulai mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Tubuhnya lemas, ia tidak dapat menyingkirkan Sasuke yang jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya yang kecil.

Hatinya sakit. Kenangannya terhadap sekolah lamanya kembali ke dalam pikirannya. Berputar di dalam otaknya, membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan memandang wajah Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat iris biru itu memancarkan ketakutan yang amat mendalam. Tubuh yang didekapnya itu bergetar hebat. Otomatis Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman dan dekapannya itu.

Naruto segera ambruk dan memegang dadanya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya dan Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf…" ucap sasuke dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Naruto yang masih syok segera menepis tangan Sasuke itu dan berdiri. Ia segera lari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung melihat kepergian Naruto. Akhirnya sosok Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang dulu pernah hilang kini kembali lagi. Kenangan masa lalu di pikirannya kembali berputar bagaikan video di otaknya. Mengingatkan dia pada seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia temui.

"Dia…."

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Chapter 3 selesai…. Dan semakin aneh ceritanya… #Pusing…

Kali ini Kyuubi nggak muncul. Itachi juga belum muncul… Hahaha~

Masih banyak chara yang belum muncul. Haru juga terlalu detail ini ceritanya dan tampak ngebosenin. #Ngerasa

Tapi entar mau Haru benerin di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Tapi tetap nyambung. Terus mau buat angst lagi di chapter selanjutnya… yang kali ini angst nya gak berasa. (apa perlu chapter ini Haru perbaikkin lagi? Mohon komentarnya yah)

Dan sesuai JANJI… Setelah 3 minggu menghadapi ujian… Haru beneran update chapter selanjutnyaa… #ihiy~

.

**Balasan Review**

**Schein Mond** : Bener banget… ^^ hebat tebakkannya… hahaha~ terus baca karya Haru yhaa..

**Satsuki Naruh****i** : Ukh… yang kali ini nggak ada penyiksaan Naruto… #sedih mode on… (Naruto : biarin aku sekali – kali bernapas lega dong…). Ketahuan deh cairannya buat apa… Hahaha~

**AkamakiKyuu** : Itu buat dia amnesia gitu… Kalo soal Kurama.. Tar juga tahu kok kenapa… ^^v

**ChaaChulie247** : saya hadirr… ^^… Yang kali ini nggak ada miris – mirisnya.. sweet gitu ceritanya… Hahaha~ tapi entar lihat saja chapter selanjutnya

**Hoshi Yukinua** : apa yah itu? Hahaha~ silakan di tebak… Tapi kalo uda tau nggak usa kaget.. ;)

**Chihana** : sesama suka masoc**t #Plak! (Aduh~) hahaha~ Pasti bersama… tapi bisa aja nggak… hehehe.. Ini uda selesai Ujiannya… Sekarang libur super panjang.. Chi juga? ^^.. Haru juga koq… meski ujian tetap baca ff orang – orang diem – diem #ikutan curcol (ups)

**Yuugano Yumi** : saking complicatednya… Haru sampe bingung buat ceritanya… jadinya begini.. Hahaha~ Terus penasaran ya.. :p

Thx buat semuanya yang sudah mereview… Thx buat semua dukungannya…

Haru menanti dan tidak bosan – bosan selalu mengharapkan REVIEW kembali dari kalian.. ^o^/


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke POV**

.

_Hujan deras terus menerpa bumi ini. Angin bertiup dengan kencang tidak bersahabat. Pohon – pohon bergerak dengan liar tak tentu arah. Ku lihat suasana itu dari balik kaca ini. Memandang dengan mata kosong dan air yang tak kalah dengan hujan di balik kaca ini terus deras menetesi lantai tempatku berpijak. Samar – samar dapat kulihat Cahaya bulan yang tak lagi tertampak karena awan kelam menutupinya dan langit menangis sangat keras. Ya… Kelam seperti hatiku sekarang. Menangis karena mengasihaniku._

_Sebulan. Sebulan sudah sejak saat itu terjadi. Ayah tidak lagi ada disini. Tidak lagi di muka bumi. Aku tidak tahu apakah kehidupannya disana akan penuh dengan kedamaian atau dengan api panas membara, mengingat segala perbuatan dan ambisinya menurutku menyimpang hokum. Tapi anak sekecilku tidak mungkin mengerti akan dunia kedewasaan itu. _

_Tidak hanya ayah, orang itu juga pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Meninggalkan segala tanggungan di tubuh kecil ku ini. Seorang anak berumur 9 tahun. Seorang anak yang belum mengerti akan dunia luar yang kejam dan menyiksa. Dipaksakan untuk memakan mangsa, bukan menjadi yang dimangsa. Memaksakan untuk menghilangkan kepolosanku, menanamkan rasa dendam di hati ini terhadap dirinya._

"_Ibu… hiks.. apa yang harus Sasu lakukan? Hiks…" kupandangi ibu yang tampak berantakan. Tidak seperti ibu yang biasanya. Pandangannya yang kosong, mulutnya yang terus mercau tidak menentu. Tidak hanya itu, kulihat dirinya yang semakin kurus dan membuat kecantikkan ibu memudar. Ibu tidak lagi seperti dulu. Biasanya saat aku bertanya seperti itu, ia akan mengucapkan kata – kata lembut yang selalu menenangkan diriku ini. Tapi sekarang tidak, justru ia sekarang tampak lebih menyedihkan dariku, membuat hatiku tersayat sangat sakit._

_Kemana masa laluku yang bahagia? Kemana masa – masa keharmonisan keluarga ini pergi? Kemana ayah yang begitu bijak membimbing keluarga ini? Kemana ibu yang selalu menyayangi dengan penuh rasa lembut? Kemana kakak yang menjadi panutan hidupku? Kemana mereka semua? Kemana Tuhan? Kemana Kau bawa kabur semua itu dariku? Apakah segitu bencinya kah Kau terhadap diriku hingga membawa semua itu menghilang dari hadapanku? Apakah ini sebuah cobaan yang kamu berikan terhadap diriku?_

_Kupandangi ruangan luas yang hening ini dengan pandangan nanar. Ruangan yang begitu besar. Ruangan dimana biasanya kami sekeluarga berkumpul. Penuh tawa canda dan keriangan serta rasa hangat yang membahana. Tapi kini sudah lenyap suasana itu. Televisi yang biasa menghadirkan tampilan menyenangkan bagi kami, sekarang diam tak bersuara. Sofa tempat kami bersantai, kini hanya ada ibu yang terlihat menyedihkan. Foto keluarga yang biasa terpampang indah di setiap sudut ruangan, kini sudah hancur tak berbentuk berserakan di lantai._

_Ruangan yang dulu begitu menenangkan, kini terlihat miris dan menyakitkan hati. Mataku terhenti pada pintu besar satu – satunya yang terdapat di ruangan itu yang berwarna putih. Dengan perlahan pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan seorang remaja berumur 16 tahunan berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hitam._

"_Mikoto-sama, Sasuke-dono… Sudah waktunya nyonya dan tuan muda membicarakan permasalahan hak waris ini dengan pengacara Aono Tazuna." lapor satu – satunya pelayan yang masih setia dalam rumah ini, Shisui._

_Ibu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Aku yang melihat kehadirannya langsung menerobos untuk memeluknya dan memendam kepalaku di dadanya, mengingat diriku yang masih kecil. Begitu tenang, aku selalu menganganngapnya sebagai kakakku. Ia lah maid dan bodyguard terhebat di keluarga ini. Ia lah kakakku selain orang itu._

_Shisui mengusapkan tangannya pada punggungku. Mencoba menenangkanku. Tetapi aku malah semakin menangis sekencang – kencangnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan membuat diriku ini dapat melepaskan seluruh emosiku yang terus meluap dalam diriku._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa yang bisa aku perbuat untuk menghidupkan ibu kembali? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk dapat bertemu orang itu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap warisan yang membuat tubuh ini tidak kuat untuk menanggungnya?_

_._

_._

_**End Sasuke POV**_

_._

_._

* * *

**Title : Miss you, Brother**

**Desclaimer : Naruto ****by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : KyuuNaru (Not Yaoi, but family relationship), SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, OroNaru, AllSEMExNaru, manymore~ (straight, yaoi, maybe yuri~)**

**Rate : M (Maybe HardYaoi #klo bisa)**

**Genre : angst, family, romance**

**Warning ! Yaoi (BOYxBOY!), RAPE, OOC, Torture, Toys, Slave, BDSM, weakNaru…. LEMON (in this chapter)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jadi kalo nggak suka cerita begini, jangan di BACA! No Flame!**

_**.**_

**NaruFuuKibaHinaShin****Gaa****MatsuJuu**** : 15 tahun**

**SasuShikaChouInoSak****u****Kar**** : 16 tahun**

**KuraKimiNejiLeeTen****Kan****SuiKonan : 17 tahun**

**Tema****SaiPein : 18 tahun**

**Itachi : 20 tahun**

**Shisui : 23 tahun**

**Iruka : 25 tahun**

**Kakashi : 27 tahun**

**OroJiraTsu : 60 tahun**

**Kalo bingung sama ni nama – nama tanya aja.. XD**

"blablabla" bicara

'blablabla' suara sesuatu

'_blablabla' _pikiran

"_blablabla" _masa lalu

"_**blablabla"**_masa lalu kalo di tengah cerita (ga ad kata2 flashback)

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 4 : it's my life

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

.

'Zreeeesssshhhh'

Matahari telah bersembunyi dan membuat langit biru menjadi hitam. Di sertai dengan hujan yang terus turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi segala sesuattu yang tidak terlindungi di luar sana. 2 jam sudah air berjatuhan dan membentuk genangan di luar sana. 2 jam pula aku terus menatap luar melalui jendela besar di ruangan ini dalam diam.

Semua kenangan lama itu terputar ulang di pikiranku. Membuat ruangan yang hening dan sepi ini terasa mencekam. Ruangan yang dulu penuh dengan kehangatan, kini terasa dingin hingga membekukan seluruh tubuh ini.

Foto – foto keluarga yang dulu terhias sudah tak ada lagi, hanya tersisa sebuah foto keluarga yang berukuran besar dengan keluarga yang masih lengkap dan terlihat bahagia. Foto – foto lain yang terbuang tergantikan oleh beberapa foto milikku dengan ibu yang tampak suram dan dingin. Dan terdapat sebuah foto di dalam lemari, foto diriku bersama sosok berambut kuning yang terlihat kecil dan manis dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sofa biru nyaman yang dulu terpajang di ruangan itu sekarang tergantikan dengan sofa hitam yang lebih besar tetapi membuat hati semakin mencekam.

Sungguh, ruangan ini sudah tidak bisa lagi dianggap ruang keluarga, tetapi sudah menjadi sebuah ruangan tempatku bekerja. Dimana kutambahkan beberapa _furniture_ untuk bekerja. Meja kantor berwarna hitam coklat dan besar terdapat di pojok kanan ruangan dengan sebuah kursi yang terlihat nyaman dimata orang – orang, tetapi tidak untukku.

Lemari yang dulu terdapat banyak foto keluarga terpajang telah tergantikan oleh beberapa penghargaan atas suksesnya Sharingan Corporation, perusahaan milik Uchiha. Rak buku yang dulu banyak terisi dengan buku cerita milikku dan milik orang itu, kini terisi oleh buku – buku bisnis dan laporan – laporan yang menumpuk.

Benar, ruangan ini telah kehilangan rasa kekeluargaan, benar – benar berubah. Tetapi kenangan masa lalu tetap menghantuiku. Di ruangan inilah ayah meninggalkan bumi. Dimana ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sesudah pelatuk itu di bunyikan. Di ruangan ini orang itu merengut semua kebahagiaan selama ini. Di ruangan ini, pertama kalinya aku terjatuh dalam kegelapan tak berujung.

'Tok Tok'

"Sasuke-dono. Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam."

Aku rasakan tubuhku yang masih tidak bergeming mendengar panggilan itu.

.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

"Sasuke-dono?" panggil orang itu lagi ketika ia membuka pintu ke ruang kerja Sasuke. Tampilah seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek dengan baju maidnya yang terlihat sangat rapi. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang tersebut. Sasuke memandang dengan wajah sendu. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam.

"Shisui-nii…" sahut Sasuke dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Shisui mendekati Sasuke dan segera memeluknya Kini tinggi mereka sudah setara, tidak seperti dulu. Di elusnya punggung Sasuke untuk menenangkan tuannya itu. Sasuke membalas pelukkan tersebut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Shisui, mencari suatu kehangatan dan kedamaian disana.

'_Jarang sekali Sasuke mamanggilku dengan paggilan Nii… Sepertinya hujan deras ini telah membuat dirinya teringat akan waktu terburuknya yang sangat menyesakkan dirinya. 'Itachi' sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini? Kalian berdua yang telah aku anggap sebagai adik sendiri membuat diriku tidak berdaya untuk menyalahkan dirimu dan meninggalkan dirinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan untuk keluarga ini?'_ pikir Shisui

Nyaman rasanya perasaan Sasuke setelah di peluk oleh Shisui, ia merasakan adanya kasih saying disana, _'… tapi tidak sama dengan saat – saat mereka semua ada disini.'_ Pikirnya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukkan sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya itu beserta Shisui yang juga ikut melepas pelukkan itu.

Cukup lama keheningan memakan ruangan itu, Shisui pun angkat suara.

"Bagaimana sekolah pertama anda Sasuke-dono?" tanya Shisui dengan pandangan yang lembut.

Sekali lagi keheningan muncul, tapi Shisui melihat Sasuke diam bukan karena kesedihan tadi, tapi tampaknya sedang berpikir. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak, jari – jarinya mulai menyentuh bibir dinginnya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Mengingat dirinya yang terpesona oleh seorang malaikat manis. Ingin rasanya ia merasakan bibir merah nan lembut itu sekali lagi. Ingin ia merasakan manisnya bibir yang dikecupnya tadi. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, gara – gara perlakuannya tadi, sosok itu terus menghindar darinya. Padahal dia sangat kangen dengan sosok mungil itu.

Tiba – tiba wajah Sasuke memerah. Shisui terkejut dengan perubahan mimik Sasuke tersebut, "Kenapa Sasuke-dono?"

Menyadari kebodohannya, Sasuke segera menggeleng kepalanya dan buru – buru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya itu yang diikuti oleh Shisui yang sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan kelakuan tuannya dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan melintasi lorong besar yang terlihat sangat elit dengan pemandangan menakjubkan bak istana yang lantainya terdapat karpet merah yang kontras dengan sekitarnya yang berwarna emas. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat yang di tuju, yang dibatasi oleh sebuah pintu putih besar yang memiliki pahatan indah.

Dibukakannya pintu itu oleh Shisui mempersilahkan tuannya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu lalu disusul oleh dirinya.

Terlihatlah sebuah ruang makan yang sangat besar seperti yang biasa terlihat di istana – istana megah. Ada sebuah meja panjang berwrna hitam dan terbuat dari batu yang harganya sangat mahal. Diatasnya telah tersedia berbagai makanan lezat buatan koki ternama yang bekerja di bawah Uchiha. Di sekitar meja terdapat kursi berwarna senada dengan meja, dimana masing – masing 4 kursi di sisi kanan dan kiri dan 1 kursi di kedua ujung meja.

Tentunya tidak hanya itu yang mempesona dan memanjakan mata, tentu saja segala isi dalam ruangan itu juga terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

Selain itu, terdapat beberapa maid yang berpakaian rapi dan telah siap di tempatnya masing – masing. Di sertai koki yang telah berdiri sigap dan bangga di ujung sebelah kanan barisan para maid.

Shisui menari sebuah kursi di salah satu ujung meja dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Silahkan tuan menikmati makan malam hari ini." Ucap Shisui.

Terdiam sebentar, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan sosok sang ibu tercintanya, "Shisui… panggilkan okaa-san untuk makan. Jangan lupa untuk memperbaiki penampilan okaa-san, karena sebentar lagi Aono-san akan datang kemari." Perintahnya.

"Baik tuan muda." Shisui membungkukkan badan tanda hormat dan melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

'_Apakah rasa dingin dalam keluarga ini yang menjadi hidupku?'_ batin Sasuke.

.

.

~(‾▿‾~) ~(_o_)~ (~‾▿‾)~

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dari ranjangnya menuju jendela dan membuka gorden jendelanya itu.

"Kenapa malam ini hujan deras harus turun?" pemuda berambut merah keorange-an itu menatap hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Setiap tetes air menyentuh tanah, membuat sebuah video masa lalunya terputar ulang di dalam pikirannya.

"_**Nii-chan… hiks… meleka menjauhi Nalu… hiks…"**_

Di gerakkan tangannya untuk memegang bibir jendela kamarnya itu.

"_**Naru main sama nii-chan saja ya…" "Benalkah? Nii-chan mau main belsama Nalu?" "Tentu saja. Naru-chan kan otouto nii-chan yang manis."**_

Tanpa disadarinya bibirnya menyinggungkan seulas senyuman tipis karena mengingat betapa senangnya adiknya saat itu.

"_**Naru-chan tunggu disini ya… Nii-chan mau beli roti dulu untuk kita makan, jadi Naru bisa minum obat." "Hosh… Hai… nii-chan.. hhh…"**_

Kini senyumnya hilang, digantikan oleh gigi yang saling beradu.

"_**Gawat hujan! Naruto pasti kehujanan di taman itu, lebih baik aku lari menjemputnya."**_

Sedikit darah mengalir dari bibirnya. Entah seberapa keras ia menekan giginya itu.

"_**Naru-chan! Naru dimana?"**_

Kenangan saat Naruto menghilang terus mengalir di otaknya.

"_**Naru! Jangan main – main dengan nii-chan! Cepat keluar! Naru!"**_

Kedua tangannya yang bersandar pada bibir jendela dikepalkannya sangat kuat hingga berwarna putih.

'Tok Tok'

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya, darah dari bibirnya yang mengalir itu telah menetes mengenai tangan kirinya. Menyadari darah tersebut, segera ia usapkan bibirnya dengan tangannya supaya hilang.

"Ku-niisan?" panggil seorang perempuan yang telah membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya sampai menemukan sosoknya.

Segera ia arahkan pandangannya ke perempuan itu, "Ada apa Karin?" tanyanya.

"Ano… daritadi nii-san dipanggil kaa-san untuk makan malam. Tapi karena nii-san tidak menjawab…" Karin memandang Kurama sendu, "… kami jadi khawatir, jadi aku menghampirimu."

Terdiam sebentar, Kurama segera memberikan senyuman maaf, "Ah… maaf… aku tidak mendengarnya." Ia berjalan mendekati Karin yang tertunduk dan langsung memegang kepala gadis berambut merah itu, "Ayo kita segera makan. Aku sudah lapar." Cengirnya ceria yang disertai anggukan Karin.

Merekapun turun menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan yang telah ramai. Semuanya sudah duduk di tempat masing – masing di meja bundar merah yang besar itu. Makanan – makanan lezat juga sudah tersedia di atasnya.

Kurama segera memandangi sosok sang nenek yang masih terlihat muda dengan rambut blonde di kuncir dua dan sang kakek yang bertubuh besar dengan rambut putih yang panjang. Dari pancaran mata merah itu, terlihat suatu ketidaknyamanan karena melihat kedua sosok tersebut. Sang nenek yang melihatnya merasa risih dan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hey kau bocah! Sudah tidak menjemputku kemarin di bandara, sekarang mau membuatku kelaparan?" sang nenek bermata amber itu mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja yang penuh makanan itu dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Tsunade… Jangan seperti itu. Kamu memberi contoh yang tidak baik untuk mereka." Ucap sang kakek di sebelah sang nenek a.k.a Tsunade dengan wajah panik.

Dengan pandangan mata tajam dan tidak senang, Tsunade mengarah pada suaminya, "Diam kau Jiraiya! Ini urusanku…" menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol tangan kanannya, lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kurama, "… dengannya!" dengan tatapan yang lebih geram, Tsunade membalikkan telapak tangannya kea rah atas dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Sini kau bocah sialan!"

'Twit'

Sebuah kedutan muncul di kepala Kurama. Terasa hawa membunuh membahana disekitarnya.

"Kau bilang apa nenek tua!" emosi Kurama meluap – lupa. Terlihat dari matanya yang terlihat memancarkan api yang berkobar – kobar.

"Ku bilang… Si-ni-b-cah-si-a-lan!" tantang Tsunade tanpa rasa takut dengan wajah menyeringai yang cantik. Mata ambernya menatap tajam mata ruby milik Kurama yang tidak kalah tajam dengan miliknya. Seluruh keluarga yang ada disana hanya menatapi pertengkaran antara sang nenek dengan sang cucu dengan keringat dingin, kecuali satu orang yang sedang membawa sebuah mangkok berisi sayur baru mateng.

Karin segera memegang pergelangan tangan Kurama. "Nii-san… baa-san.. henti…" dikibaskan tangan Karin itu oleh Kurama. Karin segera menghindar dan merasa takut. Jarang sekali melihat kakak angkatnya ini marah besar seperti itu.

Kurama serasa akan meledak – ledak, tangan kanan dan jari telunjuknya sudah di acungkan kearah Tsunade, sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu, Toa, Ibu Karin atau sebut saja ibu angkat Kurama menengahi.

"Sudah – sudah, okaa-san jangan seperti anak kecil. Kurama, kamu sekarang segera duduk di antara Nagato dan Nobuaki sana." Ucapnya tegas dengan tangannya yang memegang kedua pinggangnya.

Tsunade yang tidak terima dihentikan, apalagi diceramahi melotot pada Kurama dan menunjukkan jari tengah tangan kirinya sambil berkata tanpa bersuara, "Bocah Sialan".

'Twit Twit'

Kali ini dua kedutan muncul di kepala Kurama merasa tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh nenek tua. Kini darahnya serasa mendidih di kepala sampai – sampai wajahnya memerah seperti rambutnya.

"KAU!"

'GOMPRANG'

Kurama tersungkur dipukul oleh suatu benda keras yang ternyata nampan yang daritadi di pegang oleh Toa.

"i… itai…" Kurama memegang pipi kirinya yang merah membengkak. Semua merasa syok yang amat sangat, kecuali…

"HAHAHAHAHA! Rasakan itu bocah bau kencur! Hahahaha…" Tawa Tsunade membahana.

'GOMPRANG'

Sekali lagi dengan alat yang sama, Tsunade yang terkena pukulan oleh Toa tanpa rasa bersalah. Sementara Karin hanya bisa menepok wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Jiraiya bergernyit ngeri beserta Nobuaki. Sementara Nagato, remaja berumur 18 tahun berambut merah dengan iris putih yang terdapat lingkaran – lingkaran dengan ukuran berbeda dimatanya itu diam saja dengan _sweatdrop_ melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Kurama? Tentu saja ia ingin ketawa terbahak – bahak layaknya sang nenek tadi, tapi ia menahannya supaya tidak di pukul lagi oleh Toa, sang ibu perkasa.

"Itai… Apa – apaan kau Toa? Begitu perbuatanmu pada okaa-san mu ini?" ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan sangar sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terdapat benjolan besar.

"Habis kalian hanya merusak acara makan malam kita yang tenang ini." Ucap Toa dengan pandangan kecewa tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali telah memukul ibunya. Mendengar alasan itu, tentu saja membuat Tsunade tutup mulut.

"Ayo kita mulai acara makan malam kita ini." Ajak Toa ceria.

Saat semua sedang mengambil sayur, diam – diam Jiraiya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Nobuaki sambil di tutup dengan telapak tangannya, "Nobu… Kamu hebat bisa menghadapi anakku yang sangat seram itu." Mendengar ucapan sang bapak mertua, gentian sekarang Nobuaki yang berbisik, "Kamu juga otou-san… istrimu itu garang."

'Twit Twit Twit'

Merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, Jiraiya dan Nobuaki melihat ke istri – istri mereka. Dengan suara menyeramkan, kedua istrinya angkat suara.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Tsunade yang sudah membuka tangan kanannya sambil memegang kepalan tangan kiri seakan – akan siap memukul.

"Kalian pikir kami tidak mendengarnya?" ucap Toa yang sudah memegang nampan di tangan kanan dan centong di tangan kiri.

Hawa panas menggelegar di sekitar tubuh mereka. Membuat ruangan yang dingin karena AC menjadi sedikit hangat. Sementara Jiraiya dan Nobuaki yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan mencoba untuk membela diri, "Ka.. kami hanya memuji kalian kok." Ucap mereka berbarengan sambil menyatukan kedua tangan mereka satu sama lain sambil memandang sang istri dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"KALIAN BOHONG!" teriak Tsunade dan Toa berbarengan. Segera mereka bangun dari tempat duduk mereka dan langsung menghajar suami mereka dengan amat sangat tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

Sementara ketiga remaja di sana hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria dan berdoa agar tou-san dan jii-san mereka selamat.

Diam – diam Kurama menyunggingkan senyumannya. Betapa ia berterima kasih kepada Tsunade yang mencairkan suasana. Berterima kasih kepada keluarga yang mau menampung dirinya ini. Berterima kasih karena telah diberikan kebutuhan yang sangat lebih dari cukup. Berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atas berkat yang di terimanya ini. Berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang membuat dirinya dapat merasakan semua ini.

Tatapannya menjadi sendu kembali.

'_Keluarga yang luar biasa bukan Naruto? Kamu setuju kan? Seandainya kamu dapat merasakan kehangatan dan keceriaan dalam keluarga ini. Kamu tunggu saja, aku pasti akan menemukan dirimu, lalu kamu akan bergabung dalam keluarga Uzumaki ini. Keluarga yang selalu memikirkan orang – orang terdekatnya. Ku harap kamu dapat menjaga dirimu seorang diri sampai saat itu tiba.'_

.

.

~(‾▿‾~) ~(_o_)~ (~‾▿‾)~

.

.

**(Warning! LEMON (O****O) yang nggak mau baca lewatin aja)**

"Ahhh… Aaahhh…"

Tangan mungil itu terikat dengan sangat erat di tiang ranjang putih besar yang terus bergerak.

"Hmmmm…. Panggil! Panggil namaku! Ohh…"

Sosok di atasnya terus bergerak. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur dengan sangat cepat, membuat ranjang yang di pakai mereka bergerak dengan tidak menentu menimbulkan suara yang berdecit ikut mengiringi suara yang terhasilkan oleh perbuatan mereka.

"Aaahhhh…. Chi… Uggghhh… Chi chi… Agghh…"

Bibir merah ranum nan manis yang menggiurkan terus mengerang tak tentu. Wajahnya yang memerah dengan penuh peluh, air mata dan saliva itu tampak mempesona.

'PLAK'

Pipi chubbynya yang menggemaskan berdenyut perih. Rasanya panas menerima tamparan dari sosok yang lebih besar dari dirinya, membuat iris birunya terbuka lebar. Terkejut dan merasa takut membuncah hatinya sekarang.

"PANGGIL AKU DENGAN BENAR! Uuughh…"

Teriak sosok itu. Ditariknya kejantanan miliknya sedikit jauh dari lubang sempit milik remaja mungil di bawahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Merah tidak hanya karena kegiatannya tadi, tapi merah karena darah yang berceceran dari sana. Dengan sangat cepat di masukkan kembali kejantanan itu secara kasar, membuat sosok mungil itu berteriak dengan sangat nyaring, "AAARRRGGHHHHHHH!"

Air matanya semakin deras keluar dan mengalir meengikuti jejak air mata lainnya yang sudah terbentuk di wajah manis itu. Kesakitan sangat terlihat dari iris sapphire itu. Tapi apa daya? Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Dengan tubuh yang kecil dan terikat serta telah lama kehilangan tenaga, bagaimana bisa ia menghindar dari perbuatan hina ini. Menghindar? Tentu tidak bisa, karena inilah makanannya sehari – hari. Inilah pekerjaannya sehari – hari. Perbuatan yang lebih hina dari makhluk apapun. Perbuatan yang membuat siapapun akan merasa jijik terhadap dirinya.

Tatapannya sekarang terlihat kosong. Erangan masih terus keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Sementara sosok di atasnya tidak peduli akan keadaanya, ia hanya terus mendorong sosok _anaknya_ itu. Terus mengulang kegiatannya untuk mencapai suatu kenikmatan duniawi.

"Cepaaattt…! Ugghh… Panggil aku dengan suara indahmu.. oohhh… Naru-chan…"

"Uukkhhh… Ahhhnnn… Oro… Oro-sama… Hyaa Ahhh… ORO-SAMA!" akhirnya Naruto mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan benih – benihnya ke perutnya dan perut Orochimaru. Bukan rasa nikmat yang ia nikmati, tapi sakit yang terus menusuk hatinya. Terus mengatakan berulang – ulang dirinya tidak lebih berharga dari benda – benda yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Karena baru saja Naruto berejakulasi, rektumnya berdenyut dengan sangat kencang menekan – nekan penis milik Orochimaru yang masih terdapat di dalam. "Uggh… rektummu nikmat sekali Naru-chan… Sepertinya aku sebentar lagi mencapai kenikmatanku." Beberapa kali Orochimaru terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga mengeluarkan benih – benihnya dalam rectum Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit berteriak karena semburan yang kencang dan hangatnya sperma itu tepat mengenai prostatnya dengan telak.

Orochimaru segera bangun dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya itu. Dikenakan bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyisakan Naruto yang masih terikat di atas ranjang itu. Ia segera bergerak ke sebuah lemari di pojok ruangan itu dan membukanya, terlihat banyak sekali _sex toys _disana. Sementara Orochimaru mencari alat – alat yang ingin digunakannya, Naruto terlihat sangat lelah di atas ranjang.

Sungguh posisi yang sangat menggiurkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Pergelangan tangan terlihat memerah karena daritadi ia menarik tangannya yang terikat dengan kuat. Matanya yang terlihat sayu karena lelah dan wajah memerah dengan beberapa jejak saliva mengalir dari bibirnya serta jejak air mata yang mengaliri tanda cakaran di pipinya. Lehernya, puting dan sekitar dadanya serta sekitar perutnya yang terdapat tato spiral terdapat jejak merah yang sangat banyak. Beberapa bekas luka yang dulu sempat ada, kini sudah menghilang sehingga tubuhnya terlihat sangat halus. Tidak hanya itu, kaki Naruto masih mengangkang lebar, memperlihatkan penisnya yang kecil imut menggemaskan dan lubang rectum yang terus mengeluarkan sperma yang bercampur darah secara perlahan. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh dan napasnya masih tersegal – segal.

Hampir saja Naruto akan tertidur, Ia mendengar Orochimaru menutup lemari tadi dan berjalan mendekati dirinya. Matanya segera terbelalak dengan lebar mendapati semua benda yang di pegang oleh Orochimaru. Tiba – tiba tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat kencang, napasnya mulai tidak teratur lagi. Tatapannya memandang horror pada benda – benda yang di pegang Orochimaru.

"O…Oro-sama… ja.. jangan… kumohon… Jangan Chichi…" ucap Naruto sangat takut, air matanya yang sempat terhentikembali mengalir, kepalanya terus menggeleng tidak ingin benda itu mendekati dirinya.

"Kenapa Naru-chan? Kamu takut?" Orochimaru menyeringai seram. Naruto memandang takut dan membalas dengan anggukkan.

"Kalau gitu, memohon padaku untuk menghentikan dengan suara indahmu itu." Perintah Orochimaru yang terus memandang Naruto dengan intens dan berhenti berjalan setelah berada di tepi ranjang dan meletakkan semua peralatan itu di atas meja sebelah ranjang.

"Hiks… kumohon Chichi… hikss… Naru nggak mau lagi… kumohon…." Naruto terisak dengan suara bergetar terus memohon pada Orochimaru. Orochimaru menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut kuning halus milik Naruto.

"Kenapa menangis Naru-chan… Padahal kamu tahu kan kalau kamu tadi sudah melakukan kesalahan?" Naruto terus memandang Orochimaru takut, "Kamu memecahkan gelas kesayangan Chichi tadi…." Lanjut Orochimaru dan mengambil 2 buah _cock ring _berwarna pink berukuran besar dan kecil.

Orochimaru menatap mata Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin tanpa ampun, membuat Naruto terkesiap dan menangis lebih deras tanpa suara. Dipegangnya penis Naruto dan mulai memompanya. Membuat Naruto melenguh dan mengerang nikmat.

"Kumohon… Ugghh… He…Hentikan… Aaahhh… Chichi…" Naruto terus memohon pada Orochimaru, tetapi semuanya tidak di dengarkan oleh Orochimaru. Ketika akan mencapai klimaksnya lagi yang entah keberapa kali, Orochimaru mengehntikan gerakkan tangannya itu dan memasang _cock ring_ tadi. Membuat napas Naruto tertahan dan merasakan sakit karena tidak bisa mencapai kenikmatannya.

Belum puas membuat Naruto menderita seperti itu, Orochimaru mengambil sebuah penutup mata dan menaruhnya di depan mata Naruto. Seketika itu juga, pandangan Naruto menjadi gelap. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya itu.

"Chichi… hikss…" bibir manis it uterus memanggil ayahnya, memohon untuk berhenti dan mengampuni dirinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu dililitkan ke lehernya. Ia yakin kalau ayahnya memasangkan sebuah _colar_, tapi sensasi yang begitu sakit langsung mnyergapnya. Membuatnya sekali lagi menahan napasnya. Sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan telah terpasang di kedua putingnya. Lalu benda itu bergetar cukup kuat, membuatnya menjerit sakit dan merasa nikmat secara bersamaan. Padahal itu adalah benda yang paling dibencinya saat _bermain_ dengan ayahnya itu.

Terikat, dengan penutup mata, _nipple clamp_ yang terdapat vibrator, colar dan cock ring masih tidak membuat Orochimaru merasa puas. Ia segera mengambil sebuah vibrator berbentuk telor yang ada remotenya. Tanpa diberikan sebuah pelumas untuk dimasukkan dalam rectum, ia segera mendorong paksa masuk benda itu dalam lubang Naruto. Sentak membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan lagi. Setelah dirasa cukup dalam dan mengenai prostat Naruto, Orochimaru segera menyalakan vibrator itu ke level 1, Naruto terkejut dan mengerang.

"Oohhh.. Aahhh… Chichi… Ahhnnnn…" merasakan nikmat di seluruh tempat sensitifnya, membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi kecuali meracau dengan tidak jelas. Tubuhnya bergerak secara liar, tetapi tidak bisa melepaskan semuanya itu. Peluh, saliva dan air mata terus mengalir diwajahnya. Keringat dingin keluar sangat banyak dari tubuhnya. Merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya, Orochimaru memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan segera mengulum bibir manisnya dengan lahap.

Naruto mengerang di dalam mulut Orochimaru, memudahkan Orochimaru untuk mengakses mulut itu. Mengajaknya bertarung lidah yang tentunya di menangkan oleh Orochimaru. Dihisapnya lidah Naruto dan mengemut seluruh mulutnya.

'_Sungguh bibir yang selalu menggiurkan. Betapa nikmat bibir mungil ini. Selalu berwarna merah dan rasanya sangat manis. Kau milikku selamanya Naruto… Oh… Naru-chan…"_

Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup untuk menahan napas Naruto, Orochimaru melepaskan ciuman panas itu, membuat Naruto bernapas lega. Segera di jilatnya daun telinga Naruto yang langsung terkesiap dan berbisik, "Mine! You're Mine! Kamu milikku Naruto!" dengan suara dinginnya itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

.

**(END LEMON. Hehehe~)**

.

Orochimaru segera bangun dan meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sedikit membuka pintu, Orochimaru mengatakan hal yang membuat Naruto merasakan dirinya menahan napas lama, "Kamu akan seperti itu sampai besok. Itu sebagai hukumanmu karena kamu menjadi anak naka Naru-chan."

Orochimaru menyeringai dengan sangat seram dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mengunci pintu itu. Terdengar suara tawa Orochimaru yang semakin menghilang.

"Tiidakk..! Ahhhnn… Chichi… hiks.. Ooohhh… Uhh… Jangan… Ahhh"

Ingin rasanya dirinya berteriak dengan kencang. Sungguh, inilah neraka dunia yang sangat kejam. Neraka yang menghancurkan mentalnya. Neraka yang di ciptakan oleh orang tersayangnya. Neraka yang dibuat oleh ayahnya sendiri. Neraka yang membuat fisiknya sakit.

**.**

**Naruto POV**

.

'_Kumohon chichi… Kembalilah kesini. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini. ' _

Aku merasa panik. Rasanya seluruh ketakutan menghantui diriku. Segala rangsangan di tubuh ini membuat tubuhku semakin menegang karena tak bisa mengeluarkan hasrat tertahan ini.

Chichi menghukumku dengan cara yang paling aku benci. Aku tidak suka kegelapan, tapi ia malah menutup kedua mataku ini. Aku tidak suka hawa dingin yang berhembus mengenai tubuh polosku yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Tapi aku tidak bisa membenci chichi yang telah melakukan hal ini. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan ini, semua karena kesalahanku.

Aku memang anak bodoh. Ceroboh. Menyebalkan. Menjijikkan. Kotor. Mungkin aku pantas disebut sebagai pelacur karena aku telah kehilangan keperjakaanku, mungkin keperawananku di waktu yang tidak tepat. Aku adalah makhluk hina yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Jam berapakah ini? Rasanya sudah berjam – jam aku melayani chichi. Hujan deras masih bisa kudengar dari luar sana. Entah kenapa, hujan ini membuat kepalaku sakit daritadi. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang penting aku lupakan. Tapi pikiranku saat ini tidak bisah berpikir jernih.

Kupikir kehidupanku akan berubah setelah sampai di Konoha ini. Ternyata tidak. Meski mendapat sebuah kamar yang lebih besar dari dulu dan di bebaskan dari rantai – rantai itu, kehidupanku tidak berbeda jauh dengan saat itu. Semua masih sama seperti disana. Perlakuan chichi terhadapku masih sama. Iruka juga semakin disibukkan oleh chichi, aku jadi tidak bisa bersandar pada dirinya.

'_Oh Tuhan. Apakah disini aku tetap bisa bertahan seperti dulu? Harapan – harapan apa yang bisa aku doakan lagi kepada-Mu? Rasanya tubuh dan jiwa ini sudah tidak kuat lagi…'_

Bulir – bulir air mata terus mengalir disertai eranganku terus memenuhi kamar baruku ini.

'_Aku harus bersabar dan bertahan sampai besok.'_

Di temani oleh suara hujan, aku mencoba menahan gejolak dalam diriku dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

'_Ya… Aku harus bertahan, harus tetap berharap… Semoga besok menjadi lebih baik…'_

.

**END Naruto POV**

.

.

~(‾▿‾~) ~(_o_)~ (~‾▿‾)~

.

.

"Hey.. kenapa kamu memandang keluar terus?" tanya seseorang berkulit biru bertubuh besar kepada sobatnya yang terus melihat hujan dari jendela.

"Tidak…" balas seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diiket satu dengan dingin.

"Jangan dingin seperti itu, aku kan sobatmu. Cerita saja." Ucap pemuda besar itu penasaran.

"Hentikan, biarkan saja dia, un. Saat hujan lebat seperti ini, dia memang akan seperti itu." Jawab pemuda berambut pirang sepunggung yang terlihat sibuk dengan tanah liat yang basah.

"Ukh… baiklah…" Pemuda besar itu segera beranjak dari posisinya, meninggalkan si rambut hitam yang terus menatap hujan deras dalam diam.

Matanya menatap genangan air yang sudah cukup tinggi di luar sana. Wajahnya yang tampak tidak ada ekspresi itu sebenarnya menyimpan suatu emosi yang begitu besar. Tetapi mata tidak dapat berbohong. Tersirat berbagai kesakitan, kesedihan dan tanggungan yang sangat besar menimpa tubuhnya. Meski hidupnya tidak susah, sepertinya jalan hidup yang di pilihnya itu bisa membuatnya gila. Dikepalkankannya kedua tangannya, menunjukkan suatu tekad kuat di dalamnya.

'_Waktunya telah dekat. Tunggu saja Sasuke…'_

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

.

* * *

.

Ending yang aneh… Cerita yang masih sedikit aneh… Kalau tiba – tiba Haru ganti sedikit ceritanya (suatu saat) jangan aneh yha… soalnya masih open beta gitu~ hahaha…. Masih banyak yang hancur.

Akhirnya update chapter 4… Tanpa ngecek2 dari awal lagi, langsung aku pos… Jadi jangan aneh kalo tiba – tiba ada yang nggak masuk akal. Entar di perbaikki lagi.. Hahaha~

Huwa… Akhirnya ada juga adegan lemon yang jelek banget. T_T #sedih (Ini lemon pertama lho… maaf kalo tidak memuaskan)

Disini Haru mencoba menceritakan kehidupan masing – masing tokoh. Dan sepertinya Itachi mulai muncul… #Lalalala~ joget – joget. Untuk membuat chapter ini…. Beratnya minta ampun… berbagai emosi harus masuk… #aarrgghh~

Kalo ada yang bingung bagaimana penampilan ibu Karin dan Nagato, googling aja, cari orang tua Nagato, itu dia mereka, Cuma namanya aja yang ngarang bebas… Penampilannya sih ambil dari mereka. Ceritanya Toa itu anak Tsunade dan Jiraiya, sementara Nobuaki datang dari keluarga Uchiha, tapi tetap mengikuti marga keluarga perempuan karena satu – satunya penerus Uzumaki hanya Toa.

****.

**Balasan Review:**

**Guest (Tanpa Nama) : **Satsuki bukan ini? #nggak ada nama o.O… Hoho.. Haru juga mau di cium ma Naru… pasti rasanya manis (ato bakal berasa miso ramen?) hhaha~

**widi orihara**** :** Hahaha… Masa pas banget? Ga penasaran Sasuke ngomong apa? :p #plak!.. ini sudah update lagi ^^

**OrangeCassie**** :** #author angkat tangan. Kayaknya nggak mungkin Narunya nggak dibuat tersiksa sama Haru #dirasengan Naruto (ampuuunnn). Nggak apa – apa kok baru review… Aku uda seneng banget cerita ini di baca… Apa lagi di review ^^. Sasuke punya kenangan manis sama Naru, makanya nyosor – nyosor tanpa tahu apa – apa tentang Naru sekarang. Soal Kiba… entar ada kisah putar balik… Jadi di tunggu saja… XD

**Han gege :** Tarik napas, buang… tarik napas… buang… #peace hehehe~ biar deg – degannya ilang… Soal sekolah lama entar pasti bakal muncul lagi kok… aku rasa di chapter selanjutnya sedikit mulai jelas diapain aja..

**Namikaze reitan :** Ini uda ada BDSM nya… tapi ini masih ringan and belum terlalu sadis Orochimarunya (menurut Haru c itu).. Hahaha… uda gitu bawain ceritanya jelek banget disni #pundung di pojokkan..:'(… Naru emank cocok untuk di siksa.

**AkamakiKyuu**** :** Shino itu nggak suka Hinata, Cuma karena deket and temen dari kecil, jadi Shino tahu segala tentang Hinata (meskipun dia diam aja). Kiba pasti bakal suka Naru, tapi entar lihat saja ceritanya ^^. Naruto itu anak ceroboh penuh kejutan. Kejutannya itu kissu dari para senpainya.. Hahahaha~ Iyaaa… Siapa lagi selain sosok berkeriput itu (Lho?) #di mangekyou Itachi (tiiidaakkk)

**Schein Mond**** :** namanya tebak – tebak, pasti ada bener n salah ^^. #ikutan mukul n peluk Naru. (Naruto milikku!) #di tendang Sasuke (enak saja! Punyaku tahu!). Gam bring aja yuuq siapa yang dapat. :p… Panggil apa saja boleh… Haru boleh, ato Rin boleh… ^^ (di dunia nyata beneran di panggil itu lho). Shankyuu uda di jadiin Fav.. Jadi malu… #tersipu – sipu ^^,,,

**hatakehanahungry**** :** Yuph yuph! Naru yang submissive abiieess… #kyaa… Sasu sama Naru itu ada kenangan manis bersama, meski sebentar. Hehehe~ tapi entar di certain kok. Kiba pasti belok #smirk, tapi entar apa yang bakal terjadi. :p… Iruka entar pasti muncul, banyak entar di belakang – belakang. Tenang sajah ^^ (oh… dolphin)

**Dako-chan :** Hooo… ini akhirnya update… Uke Naru pastinya manis banget, bisa buat para seme klepek – klepek #smirk

.

Thanks buat teman – teman yang sudah mendukung Haru, thanks buat yang sudah mereview juga. Thanks buat teman – teman yang sudah membaca. N thanks banget buat teman – teman yang sudah meng-alert/favo cerita n author duduts ini

#m(_ _)m bungkuk – bungkuk terima kasih yang amat sangat.

Terus baca karya ini yah… ^^

Jangan lupa seperti biasanya…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Segala kritik dan saran Haru terima… ^^


End file.
